How Much For The Puppy
by ZeeRogueoftheMirrors
Summary: Jou's father likes to take loans, which ends up w/Jou in an underground Auction. Kaiba buys him, but now Jou's his slave of the night for 50,000 a go, until his purchase price is paid off. What's a poor puppy to do now? Harsh Yaoi, Puppyshipping.
1. Puppy In The Window

**So, this is the first chapter. I won't post anymore until I finish the fanfic, but I want to know if you lovely readers are interested in the story. If so, then please review. I'm on spring break, so with enough reviews I might have the will to finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**1. Doggy In The Window**_

They were laughing

They were smiling

They were having fun and it was completely annoying the teenage CEO of Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Seto had just been passing by on his way to the bus stop, his driver having the day off. He hadn't meant to stop, but when he'd heard a familiar voice entering the building, his head had just automatically turned. Inside was Yuugi and his geek squad getting ready to stuff their faces the random burger joint. It pissed Kaiba off just looking at the joyful seen when the group could be home studying or getting a job to make money. Who had time for merry making in this world anymore?

But, what especially pissed the blue eyed teen off the most was the silly smile plastered honey-blond, hazel eyed, Jounouchi Katsuya. That stupid excuse for a mutt had been bothering him quite a lot recently. Though he knew the reason why, Kaiba would never admit it. Besides, the thought that he was going soft was almost as annoying as the scene in front of him now.

Suddenly, there was a hammering on the window by the booth the twerps were sitting in. The blond Jounouchi was banging on the window probably after catching sight of Kaiba walking by. The blue eyed CEO rolled his eyes at the blond cupping his ear in an I-can't-hear-you manner. That just seemed to make angrier and pounded harder on the thick glass, his insults falling on deaf ears. Finally, Jounouchi left the poor window alone only to burst through the door after Kaiba.

"Yo, Kaiba, where's your car? Did your driver finally get tired of your snobby ass and leave you on the curb?" sniped the blond.

"Unfortunately, mutt, you're the only thing anyone would leave on the side of the road," insulted Kaiba swinging his briefcase over his shoulder.

"Why you..." Jounouchi growled. "I'll punch the lights outta ya Kaiba, I swear."

"A dog's bark is worst than his bite, mutt."

"Try me, Kaiba, I'm ready for ya."

Kaiba turned away. "I don't have time to play with pathetic pups like you."

The blond stomped off back into the restaurant, but Kaiba could fee his eyes glaring at him through the window.

It was safe to say Kaiba Set had fallen for the blond dog.

* * *

It had happened that night after Kaiba's and Yuugi's first duel together when he'd lost. He had been so shaken by the experience that he had actually considered suicide.

While going home after his night jog had gotten interrupted by rain, Kaiba had come across a bridge, one he passed everyday. He stopped ad stared at it looking down at the water rushing and swirly beneath it. Vaguely, he wondered if the speed of the water could possibly drown him and stepped onto the railing. That was when a hand grabbed his.

The hand was warm and made Kaiba snap back to reality. Slowly, he turned his head to find the smiling Jounouchi holding onto his hand.

"Come on man, that's no way to go," said Jounouchi in a calming voice.

Right then, Kaiba was glad he'd had the sense to pull his hood up when it started pouring or else the blond duelist would have recognized who he had just saved, and Kaiba Set did no thave the time for a scandal about him trying to commit suicide.

Jounouchi let go of his hand. "Look, man, I've got a pretty bad life, too, but you don't see me jumping off bridges. Take my advice and find some friends, they'll help you through whatever problems ya got, 'kay."

Kaiba just stared stunned by the way Joujounchi's words seemed to actually dissolve his depression some to where he could think straight. The only way Kaiba would commit suicide was for his brother, and even the he was skeptical.

"It seems you're snappin' outta it. That's good! Now, I can't see ya face 'cause it's darekm but ya probaly need this more than I do," said Jounouchi handing Kaiba a slightly tattered red umbrella. Then, winking, he ran off leaving Kaiba confused and holding the umbrella loosely at his side as rain fell on his head.

He'd seen a side of Jounouchi he hadn't before and it surprised Kaiba to see the wasn't the ganstery trouble maker he'd first though. That's when he fell in love. Though, of course, he was still denying it.

* * *

"That stupid Kaiba," Jounouchi grumbled as he turned back to his friends once the young CEO had gone out of sight. "Thinks he's so big, the snob."

"What was all that about?" Honda asked giving his friend an incredulous look.

The smallest of the group placed down his drink and asked, "What did he say about joining us?"

Jounouchi froze before a small grin made its way across his face. "Guess I forgot to ask."

His friends just sighed. Recently, they'd noticed their blond friend and the blue eyed CEO going at it practically every time they saw each other and wondered what it could be. Yami, who had recently gotten a body through some odd turn of fate, had an idea, but he refused to relay it to anyone, not even his beloved hikari sitting beside hi at the booth. "Wasn't the whole idea of beating on the window to get Kaiba's attention so he wold eat with us," said Yami amused by the blush that crossed the blond's face.

"Why do we need a prick like that sitting with us?" Jounouchi grumbled turning his head away from his friends. His eyes landed on his watch and he stood up tucking hamburgers into his arms.

"Where are you going?" Yuugi asked watching his friend leave.

Talking through a mouthful of burgers, Jounouchi responded, "I gotta get home, ma pa'll be home soon."

With that, the friends watched as the blond rushed out of the burger joint.

* * *

The streets were dark as Jounouchi walked down them on his way home. There were many dumpsters and trash along them and Jounouchi felt sudden by the awful displays hidden in the shadow.

If his father had really tried, they could have lived in a nicer part of town, but as it was, they had to suffice with the small apartment that those streets led to. His father wasn't a bad man, he just made bad choices. That's why his mother had left with his sister leaving him to fend for himself and his father.

The apartment was dark, not many people were alive inside, and the one that were sat still in the darkness of their home. Jounouchi made his way up the stairs to his apartment. A girl sat by the railing, but he didn't pay her any attention. He could see she was in her own world.

Jounouchi pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked straight to his room in darkness dumping his bag on his bed before heading to the kitchen. Mr. Jounouchi would be home soon, so Jounouchi decided to start up supper. The blond day dreamed as he cooked, wondering what stories his father would have to tell him today about his job at the Garage and the inventions he had though up. His father had always wanted to be an inventor and took out loans to get his drams started, but he always ended in debt with nothing to show for it.

Jounouchi sighed and placed a plate of food on the small kitchen table. There was a knock on the door and Jounouchi went to answer it.

"Abou' time you go there, ol' man," Jounouchi said cheerfully. "I was abou' to call an investi..." The blond stopped mid-word and stared at the strangers in front of him.

"Jounouchi Katsuya?" they asked.

"Yeah, who're y-" but Jounouchi had not time to finish as he was suddenly overcome by blackness.

When he regained consciousness, he saw tables full of people s taring at him.

"Let's start the bidding at 5,000."

**Ready and Review Please**

**--Zee. ^^**


	2. F a Dog

**So, it doesn't look like I'll finish the fic before spring break ends (I never knew lemon scenes could take up so much space & there's a lot of them), so here's a chapter to make up for it. I just got so many reviews I felt bad not posting again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(A/N: I'd just like to make it clear, for my conscience's sake, that I don't actually cuss, but for the sake of the story, some vulgar words were needed, okay, no more author notes, on with the story.)  
**

2. Fuck a Dog

Kaiba sat in his mansion typing at his desk, the rhythm of his fingers helping to calm the tight features on his face. When Kaiba worked was when he felt the most peaceful. The complicated math, physics, and economics that worked together to form his company always seemed to clear his head. Every now and then he'd break his stride to glance at his little brother drowsing on the couch watching the TV as Kaiba worked.

These moments were his favorite second only to dueling, of course. He did not like to be interrupted, especially by non business, non emergency, non important calls. Just as Kaiba was about to push save on a very important spreadsheet, his phone rang. Irritated, Kaiba picked it up.

What?" he said annoyed.

"Kaiba, there's Mr Pegasus on line two for you," said his secretary.

Kaiba didn't answer his secretary, just switched the line. "What do you want, Pegasus?" he growled.

"Lighten up, Kaiba-boy," teased the white haired creator of Duel Monsters. "I have a request."

"I don't have time for your games. Were did you get this number?"

"This is a deal you can't pass up, Kaiba-boy."

"Quit dodging my questions," Kaiba yelled. "Get to the point."

"If you'll be patient, Kaiba-boy, I'm trying to tell you. There's an underground auctions I'd planned on attending, but something's come up. I would like for you to go in my stead, as a quest, and I'll allow you to buy anything you'd like under my account."

"And why would I want to be part of something as underhanded as an underground auction?"

"Because they have quite a few rarities if you understand what I mean."

"Like duel monsters?" Kaiba was intrigued, maybe he could get a card to finally defeat those cheating Yuugi and Yami.

"Of course, Kaiba-boy, do we have a deal then?"

"We'll see," and Kaiba hung up. He'd find some way of benefiting from this auction.

* * *

There were many bright lights and Jounouchi Katsuya had to blind continuously to keep them from hurting his sensitive eyes. What was going on? Where was he? Jounouchi barely felt the hands gripping his arms and legs and started to struggled weakly when he felt his legs being pulled slightly apart.

"As you can see he's most likely still virgin, and the few scars show he's feisty. He'll be a hard one to handle, which will only make the training that much more enjoyable. We'll start the bidding at 5,000."

Jounouchi's eyes started to water. He was scared. Naked, held immobile, and on display for a large group of people Jounouchi would not see, he felt vulnerable. What was going on? How could he escape?

* * *

Kaiba had put a name to at least half the faces at the underground auctions either from mob bosses or business men he'd worked with before. Having Pegasus' V.I.P seat far in the corner under the cover of the shadows cast by the red curtains around him, kept him from being identified himself. He didn't like the idea of those scoundrels seeing him in such a despicable place.

The teenage CEO patted the brief case at his side. He had not been paying much attention so far, only listening for the indication of a rare card. That was, until a human was mentioned. Kaiba's frozen blue eyes almost widened in surprise at the sight of the blond haired mutt being displayed on stage.

"What is he doing her?" Kaiba growled.

The blond was stark naked and and delirious as if drugged up. There were men handling him, which made Kaiba shake with fury. No one was supposed to touch his dog but him. No one was suppose to see the mutt's beautiful shiny skin but him. No one!

"5,200," yelled someone from the audience.

"6,300," yelled another.

They were auctioning a human off. They were auctioning _his_ human off. They were auctioning _his_ puppy! He handed his briefcase to the guard in Pegasus' V.I.P box and pointed to the golden haired boy being presented on the stage. The guard nodded and dissapeared.

"50,000."

"80,000."

Kaiba pulled a touch screen to his side and tapped in an amount.

"1,000,000!"

"1,000,500!"

"12,000,000."

"Going once, going twice..." The announcer paused staring at a screen on his podium. "Sold the the man with the 20 million bid."

Kaiba sat back smirking. He had just bought himself a dog.

* * *

Kaiba stared down at the blond boy sprawled across his bed sleeping. He seemed peaceful, though he was knocked out by drugs. His blond locks fell across his cheeks, dark lashed fluttered as he mumbled in his drams. The scene almost made Kaiba lean over and kiss those soft, slightly parted, pink lips as they snored lightly and mumbled. Almost.

The young CEO sighed and turned taking a step away from the duelist on his bed . Something pulled on his coat tail, and he looked back. Jounouchi had grabbed onto his coat weakly and had his head hung low, a shadow cast over his face.

Kaiba turned all the way around causing the blond's weak grip to fall. "So the dog's finally awake."

"did you save me, Kaiba?" whispered the blond putting his hand to his head as if trying to remember.

"No, mutt, I bought you. Be grateful that I didn't let those other scoundrels at you.'

"Thank you," Jounouchi said then his head popped up in alarm. "What about my dad?"

"What about him? He's the reason you were in that auction,right? They gave me the reports when I bought you," said Kaiba coldly.

"Wh-what?" the blond duelist seemed dumbfounded. Could his father actually done something like that to him?

"Face it, mutt, your own father sold you to save his own butt."

"No!"

Kaiba was taken back by the furiousity in the blond's hazel eyes. Tears suddenly filled them causing the blond to look away.

"I know my father's no good for money, but he'd neva' do somethin' as horrible as sellin' his own son. He has a good 'ol heart!" he screamed.

No longer could Kaiba hold in his frustrations. His passion for the second rate duelist and anger were building together to form one cold ice storm.

Kaiba leaned down and came eye to eye with Jounouchi. The blond whimpered a little at the blazing blue eyes in front of him only causing the CEO to become more impassioned.

In a low icy voice, Kaiba whispered, "I didn't buy you just to be nice, Jounouchi. You're mine now, understand?" Kaiba crushed his lips to the other boy's. Oh, how they tasted sweet!

It took Jounouchi a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. With a hard punch to the gut, he sent Kaiba flying. but, that one punch caused what little energy he had left to leave his body and he flopped down onto the bed.

Kaiba stood up, laughing a deep hysteric laugh. "Bad dog, you'll be punished for that."

Jounouchi didn't know what to do as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. made his way back to the bed the blond was on. If it wasn't for his weak body, he was sure that just the sheer force Kaiba's eyes held would have left him vulnerable.

Kaiba pushed Jounouchi onto the bed and started ripping at the over sized shirt he'd covered the blond in. If it wasn't for the drugs, Kaiba knew he would have had a harder time; the mutt certainly wasn't one to just sit back and let things happen.

As soon as the bare skin was revealed of Jounouchi's chest, Kaiba attacked one of the rosy colored buds with his mouth swirling his tongue around and nipping it gently.

The blond duelist let out a moan then quickly covered his mouth. Had that really just come from him? Jounouchi couldn't believe how his body was reacting to Kaiba's ministrations. He couldn't believe that was Kaiba, his enemy doing these things to him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed between Jounouchi's legs, and he gasped.

Kaiba smirked at the reactions he was getting from the blond and began moving his hand up and down the other's length emerging himself in the pleasurable yet tortured sounds escaping the one beneath him. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but his body didn't care, it acted of its own will. He had purchased Jounouchi, and that allowed him to use the boy as he liked, right?

Jounouchi had started struggling so Kaiba roughly turned him around and pinned his hands to his back squeezing tightly on the blond's length.

"B-Bas...tard," Jounouchi moaned unable to control himself. Tears of anger, fear, pain, and pleasure filled his eyes, but he dared not let the heartless boy behind him see him cry. The CEO had to be truly heartless to do this sort of thing to Jounouchi.

Kaiba quite agreed that he was a heartless man. He was about to rape the guy he loved and without any sort of lube to ease the suffering, for Kaiba didn't want to get up and loose this chance. If he got up, he'd have time to think. If he thought, he wouldn't be able to go on. Quickly, he stretched the blond wincing every time Jounouchi growled in pain before placing his own length at the other's entrance. With a quickly comforting kiss on Jounouchi's shoulder blade, Kaiba thrust inside him.

Jounouchi's scream rang out loud and long echoing throughout the room. Kaiba wasted no time and started in and out in rhythm with Jounouchi's screams. Kaiba couldn't take pleasure in what he was doing. All he saw was red, and his body moved of its own accord. He made the blond come multiple times fallowed by curses from Jounouchi.

Eventually, Kaiba felt himself come and slipped out of the blond cleaning himself and rearranging his clothes. He stood up from the bed and took a seat in a chair crossing his legs.

"Screw you, Kaiba," muttered the mutt turning over to face Kaiba, hatred burning in his hazel eyes.

"I believe you already have, mutt," Kaiba said coldly.

Jounouchi could away, tears running down his cheeks. His body hurt -- bruised, broken, and drugged.

Kaiba inspected his nails boredly. "Whether you leave tonight or tomorrow, you'll come back to me. I spent 20 million on you, pretty expensive for a dog without a pedigree, and I expect every penny of that back. Sell me your body and I'll pay you 50,00 a go. I'll even bay ou double for this time considering it was you first, if you agree. The next time this happens, I'll leave it up to you, but know, if you agree, every time after will be of my choosing, when, where, and how I want it. So, how about it, mutt?"

"I refuse," muttered Jounouchi.

"You'll come back to your master," Kaiba simply stated.

"I refuse."

"You'll come."

"No."

"You'll come."

"No."

_You will come or else I'll never be able to live with myself. _

**(A/N: The title's of these chapters are each a song that have some sort of dog meaning within them, I've ran out of songs, so if my lovely readers wouldn't mind, do you guys have any suggestions?)**

**Ready and Review Please  
**

**--Zee. ^^**


	3. Chasing Cars

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

_**3. Chasing Cars**_

The sun rose high as Jounouchi looked out the window of Kaiba's room. He was still hurting from all that had happened to him the pervious day. Had his father really sold him? Had Kaiba really raped him?

Jounouchi sighed and stood up walking into the bathroom that was connected to the CEO's lush bedroom. On the toilet seat was a change of clothes and he put them on before heading out of Kaiba's room and down a flight of stairs. He was glad that it wasn't a school day because he wouldn't have time to go back home and then head to school without being tardy or asked many questions.

He walked a round until he found the front door and placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from behind him.

"You can't stop me, Kaiba," Jounouchi said.

"I know, I don't plan to. You'll come back on your own," said the CEO, his voice monotone.

"You're a real ass," was the last thing the blonde said before he left the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba felt something prick his heart and rubbed his hand to his chest as if to will it away, but the pain refused to subside.

* * *

Jounouchi knocked softly on his apartment door, but no one answered. Gingerly, he turned the handle finding it unlocked and walked in. He did a quick search around the room and found no one inside. In his room, Jounouchi changed his clothes. He wondered where his father was and if he was alright. On the up side, the older man had probably just gone off to an odd job for some money so he could get started on his next big idea.

It really shouldn't have mattered seeing as Mr. Jounouchi often left for a couple of days every so often in his search for the world's next greatest invention, but it still seemed to bother the blonde. If it hadn't been for that auction, Jounouchi wouldn't have thought twice about it. Had all that really happened? The events seemed so far away. His father would never sell him, and Seto was too disgusted by the blonde to eve touch him better yet, rape him.

Yes, it all had just been a dream – a terrible nightmare – Jounouchi's mind had cooked up.

The phone rang, and, ignoring the ache in his lower back, Jounouchi went to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Jou? Is that you? Are you okay?" Yuugi asked.

Jounouchi sighed at his little friend's hyper worried voice and smiled. "Calm down Yug'. Everything's fine."

"But, I called last night and you didn't answer, and the others didn't know where you were. I was so worried."

Jounouchi ran a hand through his blonde hair and groaned.

"Jou, are you okay?" the small one asked alarmed.

"No, no, no, I'm just a little drowsy still," Jounouchi assured. "When I got home yesterday, I felt a little sick so I took some medicine. Guess I ODed because I clocked out a few minutes later. Didn' wake up 'til now. Sorry I worried ya guys like that."

There was silence from the other end and Jounouchi hoped his lie had been believable.

"Alright, Jou, but be careful to read how much to take next time, okay?"

Jounouchi laughed. "Ya got it Yug'."

"Oh, why I called," Yuugi said suddenly remembering, "everyone's meeting at the park in a little, want to join?"

Hanging out with his friends seemed like a good ay of getting his thoughts away from what had happened that night. "Sure, see ya in a little, Yug'."

With that, the blonde hung up. Maybe some fresh air would help the nightmare go away.

* * *

The office was constricting him, Kaiba had to get out. Normally, the young CEO wouldn't take a break, but his mind was reeling with images of the blonde and guilt. He'd raped a teenage boy. Jounouchi Katsuya had been raped by him. Kaiba still couldn't quite grasp the concept.

What was he going to do now? Jounouchi would never look at him the same again (not that the way he looked at him was any flattering in the first place), but their constant bickering would be filled with actual realistic hate if the blonde didn't decide to just straight out ignore him. Jounouchi had a lot of pride, though, she he'd probably put up an act, hopefully.

It was these thoughts that caused Kaiba to head to the park. However, he hadn't expected to see Yuugi and his geek squad frolicking in there as well, the blonde mutt fallowing at the back. He stared at the blonde with his forlorn looking eyes. Had he told his friends about the happenings of the night? It didn't look to be so as the group of duelists and ancient spirits treated him no differently.

Kaiba found a tree just in view of the running teenagers and sat down. As long as he was out, he might as well take joy in watching the mutt. Who knew if he would ever get to see the blonde like this again?

* * *

Jounouchi was in pain half way through their game of tag, his lower back burning. He stopped running and touched were it burned wincing at the contact. Couldn't Kaiba have been gentler? His first time wasn't pleasurable at all.

"Yo, Jou, can't keep up with the big guns?" called Malik looking back at the blonde.

Jounouchi grimaced starting to run again, but as soon as he took one step, he stopped.

"Hey, Jou," said little Yuugi coming up next to the blonde, "you feeling okay?"

Jou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My back just hurts, must have slept on it wrong."

"Slept on it wrong, eh," said Marik wrapping an arm around Malik's waist and pulling his smaller aibou and lover closer to him. "You look more like Malik after a good night's fu –"

The smaller Egyptian quickly slapped a hand over Marik's mouth. "They don't nee to know that, Marik."

"Really, we don't want images of what you two psychos do when we're not around," said Bakura walking up with the rest of the gang.

"Oh, you're just mad because you're not getting any from you light," shot Marik hugging Malik tighter.

Bakura glared at Marik then, the tomb robber turned longing eyes to the white haired Ryou who had a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder comforting.

Atemu, the ex-pharaoh, with his arms crossed looked the blonde straight in the eye. "Do you need to go home?"

"I can give you a ride on my bike," offered Tristan.

Jounouchi waved his hands. "No, no, there's no need. I'm fine. Ya guys continue, I'll jus' sit 'n' watch."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuugi.

"Look at me, Yug', I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Come on Yuugi," Atemu said, "Jou will be fine."

Yuugi nodded and everyone left the blonde to resume their game.

Jounouchi trudged over to a bench, his hands in his pockets and sat down. He had though coming to the park would help him forget every thing that had happened in his life since yesterday. When would this nightmare be over?

Just then, Jounouchi saw someone stand up across the field, white coat tails swirling about him. _It can't be_, Jounouchi thought standing quickly to his feet, _why would he be here_? Blue eyes turned and flashed straight into Jounouchi's before heading away.

Forget the pain, Jounouchi's legs would stop for nothing as he dashed across the field after Kaiba. The young CEO was always a few yards ahead of him, though, until he reached a slick black limo.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi yelled almost out of breath from running.

The brunette looked up as he opened the door. He smirked before retorting, "I knew you would come back to you master, mutt, but I don't have time to play right now," and he got into the care speeding off.

The blonde only stood there dumbly for a second before chasing after the car. "Don' ya call me a mutt, ya jerk!"

_You'll come back to your Master._

They were the same words of last night. Jounouchi stopped running and looked down. Was Kaiba right?

"I refuse," he whispered to himself and headed home. Maybe his dad was back. But just as the blonde placed a hand on the doorknob to his apartment after thirty minutes of silent walking, the heard the phone ring inside. Hurriedly, he opened the door and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"We have your father. If you want to see him again, bring 21 million to the docks by 3 am with compensation. Don't be late or you're next."

A dial tone.

Twenty-one million plus, how was he suppose to get that? He couldn't just leave his father out there, and Jounouchi wouldn't take the chance that the people on the phone were lying to him, not after what happened last night. A picture of a blue eyed brunette popped into the blonde's head.

No.

**I'd like to reach forty reviews reviews before I post again, but please read and review, thanks. ^^**

**-- Zee**_**  
**_


	4. Given The Dog a Bone

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**I fixed the typos and also wanted to answer a question people have been asking. Yes, I did get the idea from Okane ga nai (Got no Money). ^^  
**

_**4. Given The Dog A Bone**_

Jounouchi blushed at the many assortments of outfits hanging on the racks. Every new outfit he picked up had less and less material. He couldn't believe he was here at this erotic store considering selling his body to Kaiba Seto of all people.

"Can I help you?" asked a lady coming up to the blonde.

"Um." Sure Jounouchi wanted to appeal to Kaiba's better nature, but was he really thinking about dressing up to do it it? Really? Kaiba had said he'd give him fifty thousand a go, but Jounouchi need 21 million plus; that would be like a thousand times in one night. The blonde didn't think he had the courage or stamina for that. To get all that money, he'd have to step up his game, and, with what measly change he had in his pocket, cosplaying was about as high as he could step up right now.

"What will this get me?" he asked pulling out his small amount of money.

The lady frowned then looked up at Jounouchi with a smile. "I hope your partner likes dogs."

_Perfect_, Jounouchi thought, _isn't Kaiba going to get a kick out of this_?

* * *

Kaiba walked out of Mokuba's room, a peaceful look on his face. His younger brother was fast asleep in his bed and now the blue eyed duelist was looking forward to a long night of work on his lap top in the sacred quiet of the night.

He was in the middle of organizing a pie chart when the door rang. Kaiba growled and got up walking down to the front door wishing he hadn't fired all his servants last month. He checked his porch camera first to see who it was and smiled opening the door.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, a little lost dog," sneered Kaiba.

Jounouchi glared at him with his hazel eyes. "I need to ask you a favor."

Kaiba moved aside to let the blonde in. "I knew you'd fine your way back to your master, mutt."

"Whatever, Kaiba," ans the blonde walked in.

The CEO noticed the brown trench coat the blonde held tight around him, coming to just above his ankles. Kaiba's face grew warm as he realized Jounouchi wasn't wearing pants.

"So, what is this favor you need to ask?" asked Kaiba.

"I need 21 million," Jounouchi muttered barely above a whisper.

"What was that, mutt?"

"I'm taking up your offer."

Kaiba smirked, his heart doing a little flip, but he tired to ignore it. "If you hadn't come, I would have taken the money another way; I'm glad you saw reason."

The blonde suddenly turned, brown eyes defiant and determined. "I'll do it on one condition."

The CEO was a little taken aback by but retorted, "So puppy wants t o compromise. What's this condition?"

"I need 21 million _tonight_."

"Oh, really. That's a thousand and tow times. You've gone crazy, mutt, even I can't do that." Kaiba turned away walking back to his room. "You can let yourself out."

There was a tug on his shirt and Kaiba turned to see the blonde kneeling on the floor bowing.

"Please Kaiba, I need this money. My dad, I gotta get him back. I'll do anything. Please."

Kaiba's eyes softened at the pleading blonde. Of course he'd help Jounouchi. He loved him and felt guilty for what he'd done, but he still had his pride. He knew Jounouchi was only doing this to help his father and not because he loved Kaiba as well, so the CEO would make this as hard on the blonde as he could.

"Begging is very becoming of you, mutt. What exactly are you willing to do for this extra money?"

Jounouchi lifted his head, eyes glittering with tears. Slowly, he stood up, coat parting to reveal a brown mid-drift tank top connected to mini-shorts with a long brown tail with white fur as trimming with a red collar.

"Are there ears, too?" Kaiba asked coldly.

Jounouchi pulled out a pair of wolf like fluffy with ears and placed them on his head.

"Okay, I understand, but you know your debt will be doubled."

"I understand."

"Then come with me," Kaiba said pulling Jounouchi upstairs, "but you better make it worth the money."

Jounouchi blushed looking away embarrassed. "It won't hurt like last time, will it?"

Kaiba paused and turned to the blonde. "It won't be as bad."

"Okay," and the blonde gave himself up to the fate that awaited him on the top of the stairs.

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into his room locking the door. "On the bed, Jounouchi."

The blonde obeyed wringing his hands together nervously. Kaiba looked at the nervous blonde and became unsure himself. Last time he had been driven by rage and lust, but now he could actually feel the softness in him for the second rate duelist. He wanted to touch him tenderly and have him not fear the CEO. He wanted Jounouchi to feel the same for him. But, of course, Kaiba knew that wouldn't happen, so he put on a cold face and began removing his shirt.

"You came to me of you won free will, so I don't want to hear you crying to stop."

"I won't," promised the dog clad teen.

Kaiba bent down at the blonde's knees and pulled their faces close. "Good." Then he kissed him, at first with lips that barely touched then with a fierce passion. He felt Jounouchi melt into the kiss, giving up, and prodded the others mouth with his tongue. Jounouchi parted his lips allowing Kaiba t o dive his tongue into it.

The CEO ran his tongue along the sides of Jounouchi's mouth hitting the ticklish spots causing the blonde to moan. Surprised by his own actions, Jonouchi pushed Kaiba away and covered his mouth.

Kaiba had to chuckle at the irony of the situation. Hadn't the same thing happened the last time he'd tried to kiss his mutt.

"Sorry, Kaiba, ya jus' surprised me."

Kaiba pushed Jounouchi back on his bed. "I'll be surprising you a lot tonight, so let your voice ring because no one but me can hear you here."

He saw the blonde's cheeks tint pink in embarrassment and felt the monster inside of his rise. There was no doubt in Kaiba's mind that he was going to take all Jounouchi was offering him. Kaiba lowered his head, moved some lock of the blonde hair, and began to butterfly kiss along Jounouchi's neck and exposed collar bone.

The blonde wriggled beneath Kaiba uncomfortably, but the CEO held him down and ran a hand under the thin mid-drift brushing his fingers against the pink nubs causing Jounouchi to gasp. Kaiba wanted to hear more from the blonde and began pinching while still running kissed across Jounouchi's collar bone. As soon as one was hard, he moved the the next.

"Mmm...nnh!"

Kaiba looked up at the sound of the blonde. They sounded so sexy Kaiba could feel himself getting hard. Sharing one quick passionate kiss, he got up and went over to his desk pulling out a bottle of lube. Then, he walked straight up to the blonde duelist sprawled helplessly across his bed and said, "To go along with the little theme we've got going, turn over; we're doing it doggy style."

Jounouchi blushed and turned burning eyes on Kaiba. "Don't you make fun of me, moneybags," but Kaiba's blue eyes were so cold that the blonde obeyed anyways.

"Good dog," Kaiba said and stripped down to his boxers.

He lowered himself over Jounouchi, his lean frame just barely covering the others. He ran his hand down the exposed stomach until it reached the button of Jounouchi's mini-shorts and undid them. Slowly, he started pulling the zipper down making sure to brush his fingers lightly against the organ beneath. Kaiba was excited to learn the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Kaiba," Jounouchi growled.

"Am I teasing you, puppy?" Kaiba teased wrapping his hand around the others member and squeezing.

"Kai -- ba."

"Feels good, ne?"

The blonde purred beneath him, his body slowly giving fully into Kaiba as he continued his ministrations on the organ in his hand. Once he heard Jounouchi's groans of pleasured filled pain, he knew he was going to cum. Kaiba pulled the shorts off and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. He placed one finger in then the other scissoring.

Jounouchi whined in pain.

"If you want me to stop, you're going to have to beg, mutt," Kaiba said now slamming his fingers into the blonde.

"Shit!" screamed Jounouchi when he felt Kaiba's fingers hit a spot inside him.

Kaiba kept hitting that spot waiting for the blonde's begging and loving the sounds that were screamed from his mouth at every thrust.

"Please," whispered Jounouchi when it had become too much.

Kaiba lowered his head so it was just above the others. "Please what?"

Jounouchi didn't answer, so Kaiba thrust his fingers inside the blonde hitting his sweet spot with more vigor than before.

"Please, master, I want ya inside of me."

"That's a good dog." Kaiba removed his finger's and lubed up his organ as well as Jounouchi's entrance and connected the two.

"You're tight, mutt, loosen up," Kaiba growled.

Jounouchi obeyed surprised by the strangeness of having Kaiba inside him. Sure he'd lost his virginity the night before, but all he had felt then was pain and hatred while his body reacted all doped up on drugs. Last night his body and mind had been separated, but tonight, they were one.

_They were one_.

"Hey, you tightened up again, I can't move."

"Sorry," Jounouchi said blushing. He was so embarrassed and ashamed and the tightness in his stomach was almost sickening, but he had to do this to get his father back.

Kaiba could feel Jounouchi's nervousness and placed a kiss on the blonde's shoulder blades with ever thrust. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt inside him and soon he was thrusting deep and fast into the blonde. It didn't take long for Jounouchi to cum the first time or the second, and by the third, Kaiba was ready to cum himself. He slipped himself out and laid upon Jounouchi letting his seed spill out. They laid there together for a while breathing hard in tune with each other.

When Kaiba got up, he walked into his closet and pulled out a brief case. "I suppose you want it in cash," and threw the case on the bed.

Jounouchi pulled the case over to him hugging it to his chest.

"There's some extra, though I don't think that costume cost much."

"Thanks, Kaiba," the blonde said.

"No thanks is needed. I'm giving you a bone and until I get it back, you're mine."

"I have to go now," Jounouchi said.

"You'll be leaving when I say, no need for you to go now."

"Please," begged the blonde, his eyes pleading.

Kaiba knew something was up, but didn't fight it. He'd have him fallowed anyways.

Kaiba walked over to the bed and pulled Jounouchi down with him. "You have time, rest." It was a command said without any sympathy.

They both laid there pretending to be asleep, but knowing perfectly well the other wasn't.

**I'd like to reach in the fifty marks for reviews before I post again, but please read and review, thanks. ^^**

**-- Zee**_**  
**_


	5. Dogs of War

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter 5: Dogs of War**

Slowly, Jounouchi climbed out of Kaiba's bed. After an hour, the soft snoring coming from the CEO told him it w as finally safe to get up. Quickly, the blonde arranged his clothes- or lack of- and pulled his coat around him not bothering to wash up. He stopped for a second, brief case in had ready to leave, and stared at the young man still in bed.

When sleeping, Kaiba almost looked angelic, Jounouchi though and smiled. Then, he shook his head. _What are you thinking? That guy's nothing like an angel._

But, as Jounouchi left the great Kaiba mansion, he held the brief case close to his heart, grateful Kaiba had allowed for the compromise.

The streets were dark and the shadows seemed to chase him as Jounouchi hurried down them. He wasn't sure what time it was and could only hope that he got to the docks on time. When water finally came into view, Jounouchi was already huffing and puffing as he slowed down.

There was a car off in the distance. The blonde yelled out to it. "Hey wait, I have the money!"

A couple of bodyguard type men stepped out of the car and helped a tall lanky women out dressed in red. A third bodyguard appeared behind the trio carrying a bound and gagged Mr. Jounouchi. The elder Jounouchi stared at his son in horror and Jounouchi stared right back just as horrified.

"Dad," Jounouchi said running to the beaten old man, but was stopped by the two other bodyguards.

"Not so fast, Jounouchi-kun," said the lady in red. "The deal is you give us what we want _then_ we'll give you what you want."

"Who are you?" Jounouchi growled looking up at the lady in red.

"For now," she said leaving down and cupping Jounouchi's face in her red gloved hand," you may call me Lady Rouge. Now, deary, hand over the money."

The blonde glared and backed up a few feet clutching the brief case to his chest "Ya' didn't do anythin' weird ta him?"

Lady Rouge smirked evilly. "Nothing that a few day's rest won't fix. Now, how about you hand over that brief case?"

Jounouchi took another step back. "And ya will let him go fa' this money, right."

"Of course, of course," agreed Lady Rouge annoyed and becoming impatient. "Just hand it over already."

Jounouchi didn't trust these people, but the really had no other choice. Reluctantly, Jounouchi handed the money over the Lady Rouge.

"I thank you for your cooperation, Jounouchi-kun," she said sneering at the young blonde.

"What about ma dad?" Jounouchi asked.

"Oh, that," she laughed and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, one of the bodyguards not holding Mr. Jounouchi grabbed the blonde duelist. Jounouchi started to struggled but was till weak from his night with Kaiba as well as the run to the docks.

"Ha, stupid boy, you're quick to trust."

"Like I had any other choice," yelled Jounouchi and looked over at his father with apologetic eyes. "Why do ya want me and my dad anyway?"

Lady Rouge laughed. "You see, deary, your lovely father ran up quite a bill getting loans from the wrong people. The only way to pay those loans off was to sell you and your father underground, sweetie."

"But I was bought, and that should be enough ta cover my dad's loans. Let us go!" protested Jounouchi.

"Tsk, tsk," said Lady Rouge tapping her chin. "You don't understand at all, do you, Jounouchi-kun. We already had someone ready to by you two, his scalpel all ready to cut out your organs. But who knew this old geezer had such a pretty, feisty," she licked her lips, "delicious rarity of a son. Too bad, though, for the person in which eye you caught. He should keep his things on shorter leashes. Donovan."

The other body guard started for Jounouchi with a blindfold and some ropes.

"Wait," yelled the blonde," if ya were jus' gonna take me anyways, then what was the money for?"

"Oh, this," Lady Rouge giggled holding the case up in the air above her head, "this is compensation money for the troubles of your rightful owner, and the extra, well, a girl does like a new pair of shoes every now and then."

The bodyguard called Donovan began to tie the blindfold around Jounouchi's eyes. He tried to get away but stopped. He himself could possibly get a way, he could run faster than most, but he couldn't possibly leave his father behind. That's when a thought popped into the teen blonde's head. It was risky, but worth a shot.

"Yo, Lady Rouge," called Jounouchi as the bodyguards began to tie him up. "I wouldn't try and steal a belonging of my master's." He hated referring to that guy as his master, but he knew he was on track when he heard the red clad lady respond.

"Really now," she chuckled, "and why is that?"

A smirk spread across Jounouchi's face. "He may just be a ice cold, rich, spoiled jerk, but Kaiba Seto is not a force to be reckoned with."

Suddenly, there was silence. The bodyguards had paused in their work and Jounouchi shook his head back and forth blindly wanting to see their faces.

"Donovan, check the money!" Lady Rouge screamed.

Jounouchi felt the bodyguard leave him and waited to 'see' (or hears, seeing as he was blindfolded0 what happened next.

"It's wired," announoced Donovan.

"Shit! Get them both and hurry into the car. We've got to split. Now!" Lady Rouge ordered.

"I wouldn't do that just yet."

Jounouchi's heart stopped beating at the sound of that ice cold voice. "Kaiba?"

"Shut it, mutt, I'll give you your punishment later for running away while your master is sleeping."

"Kaiba dreary," said Lady Rouge nervously. "We're both reasonable adu--uh, people here, let's make a compromise and not make any hasty decisions. How about we give you back your 21 million plus compensations and you forget all about this little blondie here."

Jounouchi suddenly felt himself be lifted into strong arms and his blindfold removed. He looked up and met Kaiba's cold, angry, blue gaze.

"K-Kaiba."

"Shut it, puppy, and let me deal with this," said Kaiba and placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips.

Jounouchi was surprised and looked away only to meet his father's confused and bewildered face. The blonde felt heat rise to his face ashamed and looked away trying to wriggle out of the CEO's grip while still partly bound by ropes. He succeeded after a while and removed the ropes from himself. Had his father seen that kiss?

"How about you hand over the money plus the two Jounouchis, that seems reasonable seeing all the trouble you put me through," said Kaiba boredly looking at his watch.

Lady Rouge girt her teeth together and glared. "Fine, if the child wants to be a grown up and call the big shots, we'll settle this the real adult way -- with a children's card game!" **(Well, it is a Yu-gi-oh fanfic, ne? ^^)**

Kaiba agreed. "However, though I love a good duel, I highly doubt you're worth my time, so let's make this short."

"I quite agree," said Lady Rouge through clenched teeth shuffling a deck of cards. "We'll play a game of luck. Here are six duel monster cards, but only one of them is a monster card. WE each take turns flipping a card over. Whoever flips the monster card first looses."

"I get my money and the Jounouchis if I win, and --"

"I get the same if I win," finished Lady Rouge with a sneer.

"Alright, let's duel."

Jounouchi watched with his heart beating fast as Kaiba flipped over his first card. A trap. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good draw, Kaiba, ya can do it."

The CEO turned and glared at the blonde causing Jounouchi to shrink back. "I thought I told you to shut it. I don't need a cheering squad when I duel unlike you, mutt."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? This isn't even a duel."

Lady Rouge flipped not wanting to wait for the teens to finish arguing. A magic card.

Kaiba chuckled. "No, this isn't a duel, which means you'd have absolutely no luck in it." Flip -- magic card.

"You're a real jerk, Kaiba. I'll neva forgive ya if ya don't win."

"You'll be dead if I don't win," said Kaiba bluntly.

"Yeah, and I'll haunt you're dreams."

"Would you both shut up," snapped Lady Rouge, "I can't concentrate with your nonsense adolescent bickering." She flipped -- a trap card.

Kaiba waved his hand over the two remaining cards laid on the the hood of the car they were playing on. "Hey, mutt."

Jounouchi snapped his attention to Kaiba. "What?"

"If you really want to wish me luck, come here."

The blonde knew what Kaiba wanted and through an apologetic look toward his father still gagged and bound held by the third bodyguard. He walked straight up to Kaiba seated on the edge of the hood of Lady Rouge's limousine. Kaiba pulled him right into his chest and Jounouchi felt the head rising to his face.

"Say it," Kaiba hissed cold against Jounouchi's skin.

Jounouchi swallowed and whispered, "Good luck, master," and began to place a kiss on the CEO's cheek. He really didn't want to, and felt ashamed doing so, but he knew he had made this deal with Kaiba for the sake of saving his father, and he would have to live up to it no matter how embarrassing it got.

Kaiba turned his head quickly and captured the blonde's lips in a short, deep, passionate kiss.

There was a muffled protest probably from Jounouchi's father, but he paid him no head. The blonde's heard was pounding and tongue fallowing the patterns that Kaiba drew inside his mouth. He didn't know why he was becoming all mushy from just a kiss with this guy. He knew this was something he was required to do, but what were these feelings. He guessed his body was still remembering what they had just done only hours before. He had been so gentle then, as a Kaiba goes.

Kaiba pulled away and smirked at Lady Rouge.

"Done?" she asked annoyed and a bit disgusted.

"No, but you are," Kaiba retorted flipping over a card -- trap.

Lady Rouge yawned and said, "Too bad, you'll just have to die n--"

But there was already a gun to Lady Rouge's head.

"You didn't think I came alone, Lady Rouge?" said the CEO.

She shook her head and snapped her fingers. Her bodyguards retreated with her leaving the money and the two Jounouchi's behind.

"You," Kaiba said pointing to a random guy who appeared from the shadows, one of Kaiba's personal employees. "Make sure Jounouchi-san makes it home safely. Mutt, you're coming with me."

"Wait," called Mr. Jounouchi running up to his son and Kaiba. "Why can't he come with me?"

"I believe you already know this, sir. Your son's mine until he pays off his price."

Jounouchi looked at his father sadly and was abruptly pulled by Kaiba causing his trench coat to come undone and reveal his seed and sweat covered cosplay.

Mr. Jounouchi stared in horror. "You turned my son into a whore!"

"N-no," Jounouchi protested embarrassed.

"Of course not," answered Kaiba. "He's selling his body to _me_."

"But that's illegal, you can go to jail for that."

"Screw the law, I have money. You can't fight with me on this, Jounouchi-san.

Jounouchi broke free and tried to put a hand on his father's shoulder, but Mr. Jounouchi only pulled away.

"I've failed ya, Katsuya."

Jounouchi smiled sadly. "No dad, I'm fine. Go home. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself," and he put up a V for victory.

"That really doesn't work when you look like that," said his father then turned blazing eyes on the CEO. "Treat him well."

Kaiba snorted, but nodded none the less pulling Jounouchi along with him.

Jounouchi took one look back at his father. _No dad, I failed you. _

**I'd like to reach in the seventy marks for reviews before I post again, but please read and review, thanks. ^^**

**-- Zee**_**  
**_


	6. Dogs 'r' Everywhere

**Thanks for all the reviews. Through sickness, rain, and tests, here's the sixth chapter. Enjoy! ^^**

**6 -- Dogs 'r' Everywhere**

"Uh, huh...uh!"

"You make the prettiest voices, my puppy. Let me hear you more."

"Huh, huh...Uff, nnh!"

"You even bark, mutt," Kaiba said thrusting into the blonde again.

"Do not!" protested Jounouchi. "Uff, nnh!"

"Shit!"

"What?" Jounouchi asked alarmed, but soon felt the CEO slamming into him once more, seed s;illing in him. Kaiba hit his sweet spot causing Jounouchi to arch against the ropes that partially bound him to the bed so that he wouldn't try and escape.

Carefully, Kaiba climbed off Jounouchi and turned toward the bathroom. "Get ready, you've got school."

"What! But I haven't even got a wink of sleep yet."

Kaiba chuckled inwardly. He hadn't slept much either, but unlike the blonde sprawled and bound on his bed, that night's activities had the young CEO reengerized and ready to face the day. "This is your punishment for leaving, mutt."

Jounouchi groaned. "But I don't even have my uniform."

Kaiba threw some clothes at him. "Here, I have an extra."

The blonde looked at Kaiba's uniform. "I can't wear this, it'll fit me like pieces of old elephant skin."

Kaiba walked into the bathroom and started the shower. "It's either that or your cosplay, mutt. It's your choice on you you would rather embarrass yourself." The CEO stepped under the shower head letting the warm water cascade down his body.

"Hey, how come ya' get the shower first? Ain't I the women in this deal? What ever happened to ladies first?"

Smirking, Kaiba thought how the blonde mutt only used is position in this situation when it benefited him.. "Why don't you just join me then, puppy."

Kaiba didn't really exspect the blonde to take him up on the offer and was happily surprised when Jounoucfhi pulled back the shower curtain, face red.

"I-I'm not doin' this 'cause I wanta, I jus' gotta g-get ta school, 'kay. So no funny business, moneybags."

Kaiba just frowned down at his dog, a malicious look in his cold blue eyes. "Get in here, mutt, it's time for your bath."

Jounouchi swallowed and obeyed. He took one careful step in and was soon wrapped in Kaiba's arms when he slipped on a bar of soap.

"Careful now, puppy," Kaiba teased breathing on the blonde's ear. He felt Jounouchi become tense and glided his hands down Jounouchi's naked chest until he reached the smaller one's organ which quivered under his touch.

"K-kaiba, w-we jus' did it. I know ya getta pick when we do it, but give me a break, ya horny prick," Jounouchi said trying not to let the effect Kaibai's fingering was having on him.

"We're not doing it, I'm just making sure the puppy is washed correctly."

Jounouchi grred, but made no more protest allowing Kaiba to wash his hair and back and between his legs where Kaiba took the most pleasure in washing letting his fingers glide across the sensitive nerves that were located there. Kaiba knew what he was doing. He was going to make Jounouchi crazy . They had school today and Kaiba wanted the blonde thinking about him all day seeing as he would be missing classes today on the account that he had a meeting. He planned on leaving an impression implanted in the blonde's brain.

"K-kaiba," Jounouchi breath, his body warm not only from the steam of the shower, but the teasing touch of the CEO.

Kaiba smirked and got out of the shower. He could feel Jounouchi dumbfounded unsatisfied glare fallowing him out of the bathroom. "You better hurry up, mutt, schools a long walk away."

"Ya' mean I hafta walk to school afta all that," Jounouchi complained walking out of the bathroom as well.

"I've got a meeting today, so the dog will have to walk," Kaiba said rummaging around in his drawers.

"Stop saying I'm a dog," grumbled Jounouchi.

Kaiba threw something at the blonde."Here, take that."

Jounouchi picked up the item Kaiba had thrown at him and widened his eyes in surprise. "Ya' not serious, right?"

"Dead serious," Kaiba answered finishing buttoning up his suit and came over to Jounouchi taking the red collar in the blonde's hands and hooking it around Jounouchi's neck. He fingered the silver tag with 'Property of Kaiba Corp.' engraved in it. "This way no one will dare touch you."

There was an awkward silence between them before Kaiba backed away from the blonde and left the room. "Toast?"

"Huh?" the blonde asked startled. "Eh, oh, yeah, breakfast, I'm starved."

Kaiba smirked not turning to look at Jounouchi as he left the room, but couldn't help teasing the blonde with one last snide remark. "You very well should be after all that, mutt."

Jounouchi's face blazed bright red and he quickly got dressed. "Damn ya' Kaiba!"

* * *

"Good morning big brother," said a small voice coming to the kitchen and greeting his brother.

Kaiba cursed himself when he caught sight of the younger Kaiba. He had completely forgotten about making up an excuse for why Jounouchi was here to tell Mokuba. "Want breakfast," he asked instead finishing up the toast and setting it on the table before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'll just pour myself a bowl of cereal," Mokuba replied going to the frig. "Hey, big brother, did you have someone over last night?"

Kaiba froze. Had his little brother heard his night's activities? "Why do you ask?"

Mokuba brought a bowl of cereal and set in on the table pouring milk into it. "When I got up to go to the bathroom, I thought I heard you talking to someone. Well, it was more like grunts and yelling. Where you dueling?"

Kaiba sighted inwardly. Those innocent eyes of his brother just made him feel guilty inside. "Yes, Mokuba, I was 'dueling'."

"Really, with who?" The innocent curiosity in those big gray eyes made Kaiba want to slam his head into the kitchen table, which of course he didn't, but he certainly felt that the pain might help place the parts of his mind he'd thought he'd lost when he fell in love with the blonde second rate duelist. Did Mokuba even know about sex? But the CEO kept his composure and was saved the replying by the thundering feet of the answer himself.

Jounouchi made his way through the kitchen yelling "I'm going to be late." He only stopped to pick up his toast and was gone again with a quick, "Hi Mokuba."

"Hi?" Mokuba greeted back confused if he had truly seen what he thought he'd just saw. Turning to his brother, he asked, "What is Jou doing here?"

Kaiba tapped the table with his index finger setting his blue gaze on his younger brother. "What do you think about getting a dog?"

* * *

Half way to school Jounouchi quite running. His legs burned, butt soar, and crotch still uncomfortable from the unfulfilled acts of Kaiba in the shower.

"Uh," Jounouchi groaned crouching down on the sidewalk in pain trying to calm his body. "I shouldn't have ran. Stupid Kaiba could have let me ride in his limo after all that he did to me."

But, truthfully, Jounouchi was glad he wasn't riding in Kaiba's limo. He didn't want his friends to know about his and Kaiba's illegal associations. He thanked Kaiba for giving him at least one more day as the lovable, ex-rebel, underdog in his friends' eyes instead of Kaiba Seto's bitch **(A/N: I was going to use a lesser word, but I think this one fits better, if it's offending, tell me and I'll change it, 'kay.) **

"Ah well, I guess I just gotta look on the bright side of things. I may have lost my virginity, honor, and pride, but...at least I got my dad back(but know he thinks I'm a prostitute), and I still have my friends (until they find out), and I getta have live in a mansion(though I'm forced to stay there). And what teenager gets to say he has a money vault for a screwing partner...even if it's a guy and I'm the bottom and I hate his guts."

Jonouchi sighed standing up. "At least I only have..." he started to count on his fingers. "Oh, I hate math, uh. Divide by a 100, carry the one...the rest of my high school life!"

There was a long pause of silence while this thought processed through the blonde's head before he yelled, "I'm gonna be Kaiba's butt buddy forever!" before running at full speed toward the school.

Once there, Jounouchi ran into his friends. The first thing he noticed was Yuugi's worried expression as the small boy headed straight for him fallowed by the rest of the gang.

"Jou, are you okay?" asked Yuugi taking his friend's hand.

"Yeah, why?"

"We went to your house this morning and the place was trashed, man," answered Honda.

Jounouchi's eyes widened in horror, but he quickly tried to cover it. "Uh, yeah we were robbed when i got homw yesterday, so I spent the night at a hotel. I didn't tell ya 'cause I didn't want ya ta worry."

"Yeah," Ryou said, his innocent brown eyes a bit worried as well, "that's along the same lines as what your father told us."

Jounouchi didn't know when those jerks had had time to destroy his apartment, but he'd deal with that later. Right now he was just glad that he and his dad thought alike and had came up with about the same excuse. As they say, like father like son.

"Hey, what's with the clothes," Malik said indicating Jounouchi's loose clothing. "Did the thieves take your uniforms, too?'

Actually, Jounouchi hadn't seen his uniform he worn that oh so faithful day since he'd came to at the auction. He supposed that Lady Rouge had it still if it hadn't been thrown away. "Yeah, so what, this is all I have."

They all stared at Jounouchi surprised.

"Who would want a high school uniform?" Ryou asked. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

Suddenly, a motorcycle rode up carrying two people. The smaller of the two jumped off and raced toward the group. "Yuugi," he called finally removing his helmet letting his starshaped hair spring to life.

"Atemu," Yuugi yelled meeting the ex-pharoah half way. "What is it?"

"You forgot your lunch this morning, aibou," said the ex-pharaoh handing a bento to the smaller.

Yuugi blushed embarrassed taking the lunch and stammered out, "Th-thank you. I-I was so worried about Jou that I forgot."

"That's okay, Yuugi," Atemu said ruffling his hikari's hair lovingly.

Jounouchi saw the longing look in the taller tri-colored haired guy's eyes and smiled. He didn't mind gay relationships, and though he would be very happy if his little friend and his dark would get together. If only Yuugi would take notice of his Yami's feeling, that is. _If only I had someone like that_, the blonde found himself thinking. He'd gone out on a date with Mai once, but had never found anyone else that interested him.

"What's this about the blonde dog," Marik asked getting off the motorcycle as well and immediately wrapped his arms around his hikari as soon as he was close enough taking a whif of the smaller egyptian's hair.

"It's nothing," Jounouchi said shuffling his feet feeling a bit uncomfortable around all the lovey-dovey-ness going on. "It was bound to happen sometime where I live."

"Did Jou get robbed?" Atemu asked looking at the blonde worried.

"It's not like I had anything important or of value they could steal."

"What about your deck?" RYou pointed out.

Jounouchi froze. Where was his deck? The blonde hadn't though about it in a while. He'd have to go to his appartment after school. If his deck was gone, Jounouchi just couldn't fathom a life without that deck.

"Jou?" J-jou, earth to Jounouchi," Honda said waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"It'll be okay, let's get to class, guys, before we're tardy," he said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck with anervouse smile. When he felt his finger brush against the red collar Kaiba had placed around his neck that morning, he quickly pulled his hand away and stuffed them both in this pockets.

"Jounouchi," Atemu said softly catching sight of the collar. "What is..."

The blonde turned a warning eye to him. "You guys should get back, don't wanta leave that theif king alone too long."

Marik instantly let go of his hikari at the mention of the other Yami. "He better not have burnt our house down, that's my job."

Atemu sighed and through his hikari a quick smile before fallowing Marik back to the motorcycle. Though, he did live with Yuugi, the ex-pharaoh did not want to see the two albinos and egyptian's homeless. That would mean they'd come and take up refuge in the game shop terrorizing his peaceful life with his aibou.

The group of school boys started for the school, but Jounouchi turned around and looked across the street. There were two dogs, and pretty blonde mutt and the other a brown colored German Sheperd probably a pedigree. At first the blonde thought they were fighting tinil the saw the German Sheperd mount the blonde mutt. They both growled; then, when the pedigree had satisfied himself, the blonde mutt ran away, tail between his legs, all dignity gone from what could have been a very noble creature. Jounouchi stared at the brown dog in anger. He scratched at the collar around his neck and thought he was the brown dog smirk at him before licking a paw smugly.

"Jou, are you coming?"

The blonde gave the dog one last glare before running over to walk into the school with his friends.

* * *

It was infested with dogs fighting over food and doing each other like rabbits in the shadows. The CEO was glad when he finally made it inside the Jounouchi residence.

Kaiba growled looking at the mess in the blonde's apartment. He hadn't told Jounouchi, but he'd planned on checking up on the blonde's father after his business meeting; he'd had a feeling that Lady Rouge would try something like this as pay back.

"It's about thang time ya' got 'ere, rich boy. Where's Katsuya?" asked Mr. Jounouchi when he opened the door for the CEO.

"He's at school," Kaiba answered simply examining the interior ruins of the small apartment. "What happened here?"

"Why didn't ya' bring him, too. Katsuya lives here as well?"

Kaiba threw a cold glare at the blonde father. "We need not worry him with this, right?"

Mr. Jounouchi bowed his head. "You're right."

"I don't like to repeat myself, so answer my previous question."

"Well, what's it look like? We were robbed. Ugh, I should have never trusted those people."

"No, you shouldn't have," Kaiba agreed, no sympathy in his words. "Was anything of importance stole?"

Kaiba made his way through the house coming to what he expected to be Jounouchi's room. Just as he put his hand on the door know he was stopped.

"His deck. Katsuya's deck, I can't find it."

Kaiba's eyes went slightly wider in shock and horror. The blonde's deck? Wasn't that Jounouchi's most precious possessions. What was a duelist without his deck? Without another thought, Kaiba busted into the the room and did a quick sweep over the boxes and dressers knocked around with their contents scattered everywhere. Something in the corner caught the CEO's eye and he walked over picking up a duel monster card. It was the red eyes black dragon, Jounouchi's best and signature card. Kaiba held it tight to his chest, his heart hurting as if it was being stabbed over and over. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned meeting the blue-gray eyes of Mr. Jounouchi.

"I know you're not as bad as you'd like for people to think. Why nelse would ya' be 'ere holding that one card to your chest. My son always talks abou' how arrogant and snobby ya' are, but he admires and respects ya'. He needs someone ta look up ta."

Kaiba looked at the man confused. He wasn't sure what Mr. Jounouchi was getting at, but he wasn't liking where this was going.

Mr. Jounouchi took his hand away and placed it on his head ruffling as he growled for words, and action that reminded Kaiba a lot of his mutt.

"What I'm tryin' ta say, Kaiba-san, is, if ya'll keep my son safe an' happy,I won't think abou' the stuff ya're doin' ta him. He deserves ta have a role model betta' than me."

There was a silence that fell between the two. kaiba flet jittery inside, but kept his face stone solid. Was Mr. Jounouchi giving him his son?

"H-he did this of his own will, right?" asked Mr. Jounouchi.

"Yes, Jounouchi-san.

The blonde man nodded as little sadly. "I understand. I'll clean up this mess, so don' let Katsuya over until the, if ya' don' mind."

Kaiba nodded and started out of the trashed apartment.

"Kaiba-san."

Kaiba stopped but didn't turn around.

"If Katsuya falls for ya', don' break his heart."

Kaiba smirked. If anyone's heart was going to be broken it would most likely be his.

**I'd like to reach the eighty marks before I post again, but please read and review, thanks. ^^**

**-- Zee**


	7. Dog Problems

**Yay! Okay, so I've finished handwriting this story, expect updates to be a bit faster. Thanks for all the reviews, they really got me working hard on this story. ^^**

**Chapter 7 -- Dog Problems**

Thang math! Jounouchi hated math, too many numbers, too many symbols. It was like a different language! The blonde was glad when the class was finally over.

Jounouchi stood up lazily when the bell rang and stretched out like a cat, yawning. His brain was tired and he just wanted to crawl in bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Hey Jou," said Yuugi smiling sweetly up at his tired blonde friend.

"Hey Yug'," Jounouchi greeted back.

"Do you want to go get food?" Yuugi asked.

It was after school now, and Jounouchi had planned on dropping by his apartment before heading back to the Kaiba mansion, but thought a quick burger tempting. Kaiba could wait. "Sure, but I have to get home right after."

"Of course," Yuugi agreed.

The two walked out of the school building and were soon met up with Ryou, Marik, and Honda. Just as Jounouchi stepped out of the school gates talking animatedly with his friends, he froze. Standing straight in front of him was Kaiba leaning against a shiny black expensive looking car. Though he wore dark sunglasses, Jounouchi knew he was being glared at with those cold blue eyes.

'hey,look, it's Kaiba-boy," Marik said.

"What's he doing here, school's over already?" asked Honda.

"It looks like he's waiting for someone," added Ryou.

Jounouchi's heart was pounding. He knew Kaiba had given him a break earlier by not taking him to school, but he had hoped that the young CEO wouldn't want to be seen with him in public. Kaiba must have really wanted to make sure that everyone knew whose dog Jounouchi was.

Slowly, Jounouchi turned to face his friends. "Uh, yeah, I forgot I have to, um, ... I got a job at Kaiba Crop., I'm suppose to train today." Jounouchi congratulated himself on his ingenious lie. It was pretty close to the truth considering he really did work for Kaiba, though his only training occurred in bed.

"A job at Kaiba Crop.?" asked Honda both amazed and suspicious.

"Uh, yah. I gotta go now, see ya'. I'll get a burger with you guys next time, 'kay," and with that he ran toward the awaiting Kaiba.

"Took you long enough, mutt," said Kaiba coldly.

"What are ya' doing here, Kaiba?" Jounouchi growled staring straight at the other with angry hazel eyes.

"Get in the car, mutt," Kaiba commanged ignoring the blonde's question.

"What if I refuse?" Jounouchi challenged.

"If I have to use force, you'll only be humiliated," returned Kaiba staring straight back, voice like icicles, without even being cracked by Jounouchi's threat.

Jounouchi felt a shiver run up his spine and threw a glance to his friends. Was it worth fighting Kaiba just to keep his reputation with his friends or climb into the car without anymore complaint allowing the brunette more power over him keeping his friends from worrying anymore about him.

"Fine," Jounouchi agreed grumpily and got into the car.

Kaiba shut the passenger side door and walked to the driver's side. He plopped himself into the seat and started the car.

"Kaiba, I wanta go by ma' house," Jounouchi announced.

"No need."

Jounouchi turned his head to the CEO enraged. "What do ya' mean 'no need'. I know what happened ta my house and I wanta see it."

"Shut it mutt, I said no need."

"Ya' jerk, ya' can't do that!"

"Who owns the car?'

Jounouchi glared anger building up. He wasn't going to run away he just wanted to check on things, was that so bad? Why did Kaiba have to be such a jerk about it.

"Fine, then I'll just get out," said the blonde, a hand on the handle of the speeding car.

"Who owns _you_, Jounouchi?"

The emotionless question caused Jounouchi to freeze. He could feel his collare rubbing against his neck. Slowly, the fire that was burning his rebelliousness simmered down and he let go of the door resigning himself to sit in the car like a good dog.

"Here," Kaiba said and threw something at the blonde.

Jounouchi picked it up and flet something prick his heart. It was his Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

"It's the only one left," came the quiet calm voice of the CEO as he turned a corner.

Jounouchi pulled his legs up to his chest letting his dirt caked shoes smear against Kaiba's leather seats and cradled his head in between his knees. He didn't want to cry in front of his enemy. All he wanted was quiet and peace to wallow in his lost. He was grateful, for once, that the one beside him was a heartless, uncaring, icy businessman because Jounouchi couldn't take the sympathy.

Those cards had seen so much in the short time he'd had them, they'd brought him so many memories and fame. Now that his cards were loss, he felt as if a part of him was gone, too.

That Lady Rouge, it was her and her people that did this to him, and Jounouchi wanted revenge. Because of them he'd lost his cards, because of them he'd lost his home, because of them he'd lost his innocence and they weren't going to like his pay back.

"Mutt?" Kaiba asked sensing the change in the aura surrounding the blonde.

Jounouchi didn't hear him, only kept wallowing in his thoughts. The first thing he'd have to do was get away from Kaiba, and that would probably be the toughest part of his plan.

The car came to a stop and Jounouchi and Kaiba got out heading up to the front door of the mansion. The blonde took a quick look around before realizing that there were no guards to stop him if he ran, it was only him and Kaiba. Jounouchi though he had a good chance if it was only the young CEO. Without a second thought, Jounouchi started to run.

At first it was exhilarating, the though of being free, until Jounouchi realized there was no one fallowing him. What was wrong? Was Kaiba letting him go? With question's in mind, Jounouchi didn't see the fence in front of him and slammed straight smack into it at full force. There was a second of stillness before an electric shock was sent through the blonde from his collar.

Jounouchi shivered out of it then felt himself being pulled up by the collar. Warm breath caressed the side of his face and hissed, "That red lady was right, I should keep you on a leash."

"Ya' thank moneybags!" Jounouchi yelled. "Let me go."

Kaiba's fist tightened on the blonde's collar choking him. "Why are you running away, mutt?"

Jounouchi scratched at the fingers at his neck. "Let me go,I can't stay here."

Kaiba pulled their faces closer. "You made a deal, Jounouchi. Real en don't back away from their deals and run away. If you run now, you really will be a no good, worthless, mutt." The CEO dropped the blonde and headed back to the mansion. "If you try to escape again, you'll only get another shock."

THe blonde jsut sat there dejected. Why would Kaiba want to keep him here? If sex was all he wanted then surely the CEO was handsome enough that any girl would jump at the chance to be his bed mate. That was unless...

Quickly, Jounouchi ran up to Kaiba and glared into his cold blue eyes with burning hazel. "I neva took ya' for someone who liked to screw guys, moneybags."

Kaiba smirked. "You know the only way to get away from me."

The blonde nodded and took the brunette's hand leading him up the stairs to Kaiba's bedroom. The blonde locked the door and pushed Kaiba down on the bed. Using the passion of hatred and anger they had for each other Jounouchi cut another 50,000 from his debt.

* * *

Kaiba stared down at the now napping blonde beside him. The blanket was only up to the blonde's waist and Kaiba could see the red scratches and bruising marks covering Jounouchi's slim tone back. He was sure he had matching marks on his own back.

Jounouchi had been harsh, scratching and biting and crushing bones fiercely transferring his anger into passion so he could get threw the sex. And Kaiba was harsh right back. He didn't make it any easier on Jounouchi, he didn't want the blonde to know of his true feelings yet. Gently, Kaiba ran a finger lightly down the blonde's golden spine causing Jounouchi to shiver before getting out of bed.

He took a shower and got dressed before going down stairs. Sitting at the kitchen table was the younger Kaiba brother eating a bowl of cereal as dinner. He didn't even look up when Kaiba walked by him.

"Is Jou here?"

Kaiba froze then started making supper for him and the mutt when he got up. "Yes."

"Are you dating him?" Mokuba's voice was cautious as if he was scared of the answer.

"No."

"Then why is he here?" the raven haired boy asked his voice coming closer to the known iciness of a Kaiba. "And don't lie to me, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Mokuba?" Kaiba just stared at his little brother slightly shocked by his outburst and a little angered at his defiance and demand.

"I'm not oblivious, Seto, I know you've liked Jou for a while now, and I want to help you. Big brother, please let me help you."

Kaiba sighed inwardly and sat next to his little brother. Mokuba was the only one he had that he could confide in, and in this situation, he really did need someone to confide in if only a little. "I did something unthinkable."

Mokuba looked up at his brother with innocent gray eyes. "You can fix it."

"How?"

Kaiba really did want to fix it, but he would only ever show weakness in front of his beloved little brother because he was confiding in him. Confiding all the emotions he tried to hide from the rest of the world.

The small raven haired boy suddenly smirked. "I have a plan."

* * *

His body felt warm and pleasant and Jounouchi snuggled into the fluffy pillows and soft sheets around him. The blonde sighed in satisfaction at the comfortable heaviness of his body. A yawn escaped his mouth and the blonde blinked before shooting up in bed shaking.

He'd just had sex with Kaiba and was actually basking in the after glow of it instead of feeling ashamed. He'd actually enjoyed biting and tearing at Kaiba, it helped calm his nerves, a little payback for what Kaiba had done to him at the beginning of this whole ordeal. But Kaiba was right about the deal they made, he need to return the money before he could move forward fully with his plans of revenge.

"How am I suppose to have sex with that cold jerk 2,000 more times!" Jounouchi exclaimed groaning. But it wasn't like Kaiba was bad at sex, and Jounouchi figured he might actually like it once he got use to it. But that was exactly it, Jounouchi didn't want to get use to it.

"I'm not gay," he whispered quietly to himself pulling his knees up to his chest, though he was starting to not believe that statement anymore. _Okay, maybe, but I definitely don't like Kaiba_.

After a few more minutes of self-pitying, Jounouchi hopped out of the bed with a fresh new vigour. He pumped a fist into the air and claimed, "Okay, I'll do my best to get that money no matter what. I still have some money left over in my account from Shizuka's operation, so that takes off a few. Oh yeah, I'm getting closer to my freedom."

Suddenly, the smell of food made it to the blonde's nose and he barked happily at the deliciousness of it. Sex could take a lot out of you, the blonde had learned, and his stomach was growling not having eaten since that morning. Hurriedly, Jounouchi washed up and went downstairs. His hazel eyes were met with the sight of a plate of meat piled high with a generous amount of rice and steamed vegetables on the side; but there was no sign of the cold teenage CEO.

The blonde turned to the raven haired boy sitting at the table with an empty bowl of cereal and homework spread out around him. "Where's Kaiba?"

Mokuba looked up with happy gray eyes. "Hi Jou, glad you got up."

"Hi Mokuba. Where's Kaiba?" the blonde repeated.

"He left a few minutes ago to fix something at Kaiba Crop.," answered Mokuba.

"Oh, when will he be back?"

The younger boy tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe late."

Jounouchi's shoulders sagged a little at that.

"You look a little pale, Jou, you should eat," Mokuba suggested.

The blonde sat and stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth. It was when he was working on the pile of steamed vegetables that he realized just who was sitting in front of him. "H-hey, Mokuba," Jounouchi stammered, "so you, uh, know..."

Mokuba smiled. "It's okay, I already know the jiff of it. Don't worry, Jou."

Jounouchi's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He hoped the 'jiff of it' was all the raven haired boy knew.

* * *

The blonde didn't see Kaiba the rest of the day nor did he share his bed that night, and when Jounouchi woke up the next morning, the blue eyed CEO had already left leaving Jounouchi to walk to school on his own. However, the blonde was picked up after school, that being the only time he'd seen Kiaba all day before he was dropped off and the CEO was off again.

This cycle kept on for the rest of the week and Jounouchi found himself thinking about Kaiba when he dozed off in school wondering what was up at Kaiba Corp. that could keep him away so much. It could be supposed that all the worrying Jounouchi was having was because he felt neglected and missed the cold duelist's companionship, but the blonde would never admit to that. Instead, Jounouchi decided it was just because he felt lonely -- he couldn't leave the mansion, Mokuba wasn't available to play at times, and the cleaning staff were like shadow ninjas the way Jounouchi never caught sight of them. But, of course there was a bigger problem than the blonde being lonely. Because Jounouchi had experienced sex, and great sex at that, his body now craved that feeling he got when he was touched in those places. It had only been a few days, but the blonde already found himself horny and bored. So, it was understandable that the blonde was a little more than peeved when he was not dropped off at the mansion Saturday afternoon, but driven to Kaiba Corp. (without Kaiba) and told to go to Kaiba's office.

Kaiba Seto himself sat in his office tap-tappiing away at his lap top. He had spent the better part of the week without his puppy in his arms and was feeling the withdrawals himself (more of the horniness and less of the bored loneliness compared to Jounouchi). It was time for him to take the last few steps of his little brother's plan.

So far, it had all been going just as Mokuba had said. Kaiba fingered the dog training book hidden in his desk that Mokuba had given him. He supposed he wasn't the only one who thought Jounouchi was a lot like a dog, he'd heard others refer to the blonde as such, but Kaiba hated it when anyone other than himself used that fact to degrade and irritate Jounouchi.

There was a knock on the door to Kaiba's office. _Must be the dog_.

"Come in," Kaiba called in his monotonous voice.

His secretary opened the door allowing a blonde puppy in.

"Sit down," Kaiba said to Jounouchi and waved his secretary away.

Jounouchi waited until the door had shut before asking, "Why am I here?"

"Because I called you here, mutt," Kaiba growled. "You're mine, I don't need a reason for calling you."

The blonde gritted his teeth. "So ya' jus' want me to sit here then?"

"Yes," the CEO answered matter-of-factly. "The dog should just sit at his master's feet and look pretty."

Jounouchi growled but said nothing and sat on the long sofa in Kaiba's office. There was a warm feeling inside his chest being in Kaiba's presence. He stayed silent like an obedient dog glaring at the young CEO every now and then. He found sitting in Kaiba's office not to be as boring as he would have thought and decided to sprawl himself along the couch instead like a big lazy dog. He found a television, but didn't ask if he could turn it on deciding, through his glares, to watch the different faces the brunette made as he worked. The blonde almost burst out laughing at the comic frustration the CEO would have when coming across the harder points of his work. (Well, the slight twitch and downward movements of Kaiba's cheek muscles were comical for someone whose expression hardly changed). The tapping of the laptop keys made little melodies and the brunette worked, and Jounouchi tried to make a song with them as he bobbled his head back and forth to them.

"What are you doing, pup?"

The blonde didn't break his melody as he responded, "Singing in my head."

Kaiba quirked his eyebrow at him but made no retort as he went back to his work leaving them in an awkward peace again.

When lunch came around, Kaiba picked up the phone and prssed a few buttons. "Yes, bring the limo around. No, I won't be riding." Then he hung up.

"Am I going back?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yes."

"You're not coming?

"I think I made that clear on the phone."

"But..."

"Is the dog scared to go home alone?"

Jounouchi stood up, crossed his arms, and glared.

"I'll be there later tonight," Kaiba promised standing up and walking over to the door opening it indicating Jounouchi should leave.

Jounouchi hmphed, but didn't leave. He looked away blushing some as he said, "Ya' haven't been at the mansion in a while."

"Get to your point, mutt, I'm a busy man."

"If-if," Jounouchi stammered, "if you're never there, moneybags, how am I suppose to pay ya' back my debt?"

The CEO looked a bit shocked at the blonde's sudden blunt truthfulness, but slowly, his face softened and a smile, genuine though small, spread across Kaiba's face as he reached a hand out to ruffle Jounouchi's hair like a master would ruffle the fur of his dog when he canine had done something to exspecially please his master. "I would have though you would have enjoyed this break, mutt. However, I'm quite busy at the moment. I'll play with you later, Jounouchi."

The blonde just blinked and left silently. That had been the first time Kaiba had touched him in almost a week and a warm fluttering feeling in his stomach was rendering Jounouchi speechless. Plus, that was the first time Kaiba had ever smiled at him and it was a rare occasion that the CEO would smile. _He smiled at me_, was the only thing the simple-minded duelist could think as he made his way to the awaiting limo outside.

Kaiba shut the door after the blonde still smiling. He couldnt' get the smile off as if his muscles were stuck like that. He took out his cellphone and began dialing, rubbing at his cheeks as he waited for the other line to pick up. Now that his puppy wanted him there was only one step left in his and Mokuba's plan, one he had thought up himself.

"What is your wish, Master Kaiba?" asked a voice on the other line.

"Do you have the information on Lady Rouge?" Kaiba demanded.

"Yes, all is ready."

"Good, I'll be there soon."

"Anything else, Master Kaiba?"

Kaiba rubbed his face again. "How do you get rid of a smile?"

* * *

Jounouchi sat in Kaiba's room waiting for the blue eyed CEO. He had work to do and was tired of Kaiba deciding everything for him. He'd seduce his enemy if he had to get out of this debt, to be free, to get his revenge.

It was late into the night when he heard the shuffling and stumbling downstairs and rushed out of the room. He stood shocked when he saw the person making their way upstairs.

Kaiba Seto was climbing up the stairs, limping slightly with every step. His face was marked with bruises and scraped and he was holding his left arm to his chest as if it was hurting him, something held protectively in it's grasp.

"Kaiba!" Jounouchi exclaimed and ran down the stairs toward the hurt brunette. He wrapped one arm around Kaiba's waist and wrapped Kaiba's uninjured arm around his shoulders. He then proceeded to haul Kaiba up to his room and sat him on the bed.

"Sit ther for a minute, Kaiba, I'll go get something ta help," Jounouchi said turning around, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm.

"No need."

"But, Kaiba, ya're hurt. It'll get infected if ya don't..."

"Shush, mutt, I'm fine. Come here."

The blonde did as he was told not wanting to put up a fight when Kaiba was injured like this. As he came closer, he felt something rectangular and thick placed in his palm. When he looked at it, he saw his stolen deck. "How..."

The look the blue eyed duelist was giving Jounouchi froze his words.

"Thank you," whispered the blonde feeling that fluttery warmth in his stomach again. A hand reached out and ruffled his golden locks. The touch broke the blonde. _Just when I decide to seduce him, he turns it around and seduces me instead_. Jounouchi flung himself at Kaiba crushing their lips together.

**Heh, cliffy. But, the next chapter has a fulfledged lemon right at the beginning. ^^ Read and Review because they make me happy. **

**-- Zee ;)**


	8. Howl At The Moon

**Yay! Yaoi, lemon, lime filled chapter, this is just all sorts of citrisy fruits. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 8. -- Howl At The Moon**

Kaiba pushed the blonde away surprised, holding him just far enough away so that their breath didn't touch. "What are you doing, pup?"

Jounouchi was breathing hard, his skin warm from embarrassment and lust. He stared into Kaiba's cold blue eyes with wanting. "I'm horny an' I wanta thank ya', got a problem with that?"

Kaiba smirked pulling the blonde into his arms and whispered into his ear, "Not at all, mutt."

The CEO flipped them over and attacked the smaller teen's neck, biting and kissing his way from his collarbone to his ear. The blonde moaned not able to control himself. His body was so hot and the only thing that seemed to cool him down was the cold touch of Kaiba's long fingers under his shirt. Emotions raged inside him and he arched his back at a particularly sensitive spot Kaiba touched.

Soon, they were both as naked as the day they were born. Jounouchi had his fingers in his mouth trying not to scream in bliss as Kaiba went down on him. The blue eyed duelist hummed around the blonde's shaft before lowering his head down to take in more of the blonde causing Jounouchi to moan loudly. The brunette liked the sound and smirked swirling his tongue around the organ and going up and down faster.

"K-Kaiba...uh," Jounouchi moaned removing his fingers from his mouth.

"Kaiba chuckled before removing his mouth earning a disappointed growl from the blonde and started the tedious process of stretching Jounouchi's entrance.

"Uh,huh," groaned Jounouchi hissing at the sudden pain.

"Shh, puppy," Kaiba said patting the blonde's sweat dampened hair with his free hand.

Jounouchi's mind was mush and he couldn't understand why he was doing this, but if felt too good to stop. What was he doing here? What was that weird feeling in his stomach building up?

Kaiba pulled the slightly tanned legs of the blonde apart and positioned himself at Jounouchi's entrance. "I'm entering," he said as not to scare the blonde with a sudden invasion.

The only response he got was a whimper before he slowly started in. Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably with the feeling pulsing slightly inside him. After a few minutes, Kaiba began to move in and out of the blonde's tight entrance trying to find his sweet spot. Aggravated when his search was taking too long, Kaiba pulled out all the way and slammed into Jounouchi.

The blonde arched and let out a sudden howl. His vision went white with pleasure before he fell back down. "Again," Jounouchi said, voice filled with lust and unlike his usual tone.

"As you please," Kaiba growled totally turned on and thrust in hard again. For Kaiba, this had to be the best night of his life, and that was saying something considering he worked for a major Corporation where any night he finished work was a major accomplishment. The hot and heavy atomosphere in the room was slowly melting the ice around the CEO. Kaiba had known this was coming. From the very first time he'd encountered Jounouchi and the geek squad he'd known the ice fortress he had so carefully built around him and Mokuba would be invaded one day. But, maybe the invader wouldn't turn out to be someone with bad intentions. Mokuba always said he needed to lighten up. Maybe it wasn't so bad to feel this kind of happiness, bliss.

The blonde was moaning and howling below him too out of it to control the animal like noises coming from his mouth. His body was almost at its limit and he could feel unconsciousness floating at the edges of his mind. Kaiba grabbed his member to pump it in time with the CEO's thrusts feeling close to his own release. When he felt the organ start to quiver in his hand ready to let go, he covered the tip with his thumb. "Not yet, mutt. You're not cuming until I say you can."

A very load and very sensual groan came from Jounouchi just as he reached his climax. Kaiba let go of the blonde's organ when he flet Jounouchi cumming and thrust a couple more times before cumming himself. He pulled out of the blonde and lay down beside him.

The soft thick eyelashes feathered across the lightly tanned cheeks of the mutt. Kaiba smiled slightly brushing a long slender finger across the now snoozing blonde's face If he did let himself melt, just a little, just enough to let his puppy catch the drops, would that be so bad? Kaiba would do anything to protect the ones he loved, and he was finally willing to admit he was in love with the second rate duelist. But, if he ever wanted Jounouchi to love him back, he'd have to be forgiven for what he'd done. And he wasn't one to ask for forgiveness, so how then?

Kaiba got up and headed for the bathroom taking a quick shower. He knew Jounouchi was merciful, being friends with Yuugi had made it so, but Kaiba also knew the blonde wasn't one to forget easily. What should he do? The blue eyed CEO wasn't good at this, at expressing his emotions.

He got out of the shower and started fumbling in the medicine cabinets until he found a bowl and filled it with water grabbing a towel on his way out. He sat on the bed washing off the blonde. Jounouchi twitched slightly in his sleep mumbling, but otherwise he didn't move. When he was done, Kaiba got up putting the bowl and towel away coming back to sit by the window.

The moon outside was full and glowed through the window. Its soft light fell gently on Kaiba's pale face and he closed his eyes letting the moon beams caress hi cheeks. He had the blonde lusting after him and there was still a powerful feeling between them (hate), but Kaiba planned on turning those two feelings into unconditional love, and he knew a good place to start. Kaiba had never been ont to express his feelings with words and the wasn't about to start now.

Kaiba turned his face away from the window to look at the body sprawled on his bed asleep, moonlight making him glow. "Mokuba's plan may have made you soften up to me, but every step no won is up to me and you, pup."

_And I've never wanted a pet as much as I want you_.

* * *

"Five more minutes," Jounouchi mumbled for the hundredth time when he felt the sheets once again being removed from his bare body.

"Puppy," a voice said close to his ear, warm breath tickling his cheek.

Jounouchi growled. Just five more minutes, that all the asked for! The blonde couldnt' understand why he wasn't being left alone. He reached out blindly as if trying to grab the blankets back, but instead had something heavy land onto his chest. His hazel eyes flashed opened and were met by unamused blue ones.

"Mutt, let go of me," Kaiba said glaring.

Jounouchi quickly freed the grip he had around the brunette's arm allowing the CEO to get up. Kaiba readjusted his rumbled clothes before throwing an irritated glare at Jounouchi.

"S-sorry, Kaiba," Jounouchi said.

"Just get out of bed. We're going to be late for school."

Jounouchi climbed out of bed sluggishly not caring (or maybe it was simply he forgot) that he was completely naked as he made his way past Kaiba to the bathroom. He stopped at the door suddenly remembering something, his face and body tinting pink. "Uh, Kaiba, about the cards. Ya' really didn't have to do that, so why did ya'?"

"They were your cards."

"Huh?"

"Don't think about it too much, your small doggy brain can't handle it, mutt. Your thank you was enough to repay my troubles."

The pink turned red when Jounouchi remembered what he had done last night and lowered his head in shame. "Last night didn't count, did it?"

"No," was Kaiba's answer.

Jounouchi could feel the temperature drop around him and finally took notice of his naked and ruffled state rushing into the bathroom.

When the blonde came down dressed in the baggy uniform and hair still wet, he was met with a man-sized American breakfast. he looked around the table at the smaller Kaiba crunching down on fruitloops with the elder Kaiba sipping his coffee and picking at a single waffle. Jounouchi sighed and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going mutt?"

"To school," answered Jounouchi spinning around to face the two Kaiba's.

The CEO sipped his coffee and lowered it to the table. "Sit down and eat, pup. You're riding with me."

"Oh," was Jounouchi's brilliant remark and he sat down at the table beginning to eat the hearty breakfast. He saw Mokuba give his brother a wink in which the brunette just grumbled. What was that about?

"I'll be heading out now," reported the raven haired youth finishing up his cereal and leaving.

"I've cleared up the problems we were having at Kaiba Corp., so, starting today, I'll expect you to do your duties outside of this mansion," Kaiba said breaking the silence that ensued.

"What exactly do ya' mean, Kaiba?" Jounouchi said around a waffle stuffed in his mouth, but it came out more a "Wuff effafwy fo ya mean Kfaiba?"

A smirk broke the surface of Kaiba's face and he replied, "I mean yhou'll be required to do it when, where, and how I want it. If you want out of this deal then we shouldn't waste daylight."

"What?!" the blonde started to protest, but was suddenly overcome by a choking fit, the waffle in his mouth becoming a rock in his throat.

In a flash, Kaiba was out of his seat pulling Jounouchi up with him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and started the Himeleck(sp?) maneuver. Jounouchi coughed and gagged until his chewed waffle was no longer blocking the blonde's air passage. After a couple of breaths, Jounouchi turned his head and was met by a pair of wide desperate blue eyes. That expression, was Kaiba worried about him?"

"You okay mutt," Kaiba asked tightening his grip around the blonde.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

* * *

The first thing that surprised Jounouchi when they arrived at school was that Kaiba opened the door for him. The second thing, Kaiba walked him to his group of friends before leaving them, no acknowledgements, just could air whipping behind him.

Tristan, Ootogi, and Malik stared after the retreating form of the CEO and then back at Jounouchi having witnessed all of this and curious of what it all meant.

Yuugi turned to his blonde friend and asked, "Did Kaiba give you a ride?"

"Um, yeah. I was at Kaiba Corp. this morning working," Jounouchi lied.

"Don't let him over work you, Jou," warned Ryou worriedly.

"I'll try," _but I think it's kinda to late for that_.

"Hey, what's it like working with the prick?" Tristan asked.

Jounouchi was about to pop off a hate filled remark about he cold teen, but stopped. Kaiba had saved him from being choked to death just that very morning and he wasn't particularly anymore brutal or harsh with him than on any other day. So, excluding the sex, rape and shock collar still around his neck, it wasn't so bad living with Kaiba, though most of the time he felt pretty lonely.

"It's betta than I expected," Jounouchi decided to say instead.

"The bell's going to ring soon," Ootogi warned, and they all filed into the building.

The third thing that Kaiba did that surprised the blonde was that Kaiba would find him in between classes and walk him from and to each of his classes. At first Jounouchi had found it annoying and though Kaiba had gone overboard with keeping him on a leash, but as the day went by, Jounouchi found himself looking forward to the few short quiet minutes they walked together in between classes never exchanging a word. Jounouch felt sort of lucky being the only one in school that got to hang out with the stoic teenage CEO. Well, maybe lucky wasn't the right word, but the blonde did feel like he was getting special privileges even though his friends kept throwing him questioning looks.

And then there was the fourth thing.

Jounouchi was a little upset when Kaiba didnt wait for him after the last bell of they day had rung. He went to his shoe locker not paying attention to anything as he opened his locker and felt something fall on his head. Jounouchi looked down to find a little box with 'mutt' written on it. He picked up and opened it. Inside was a little charm shaped like a bone and a letter saying 'Meet me outside'.

Jounouchi grimaced and pocketed the letter and box heading out to the awaiting Kaiba, but not before hooking the little charm onto his red collar, smiling inside.

That night, Jounouchi found it easier to give into Kaiba's lust.

The next five days fallowed much the same. They went to school together, walked the halls together, and at the end of the day, Jounouchi would find another charm to place on his collar. Then they'd go home and at night Kaib would climbe into the bed and start to coax the blonde into submission and start a stormy love session.

At first, when Jounouchi realized that he was starting to like Kaiba's caresses, he started to fight back, but he always eventually gave in. He found it harder and harder to fight; it seemed almost ridiculous to. Jounouchi knew he had to do this to get free so that he return with his father and normal life and get revenge on Lady Rouge and it wasn't like Kaiba was being awful to him. So, why not give in?

Jounouchi sighed as he made his way to his shoe locker. He didn't like who he was becoming -- a submissive mutt to his master. It was the sixth day and he was getting tired of it all. He couldn't sit right because of Kaiba and his nightly activities, his friends kept asking him about his collar and the charms that kept accumulating on it, and the rest of the student body and faculty were giving suspicious looks when they walked throughh the halls. Kaiba might be able to ignore that kinds of stuff, but Jounouchi couldn't.

At his locker, he dind't find a box containing a charm, but a sheet of paper in Kaiba's had writing saying 'Meet me in the boy's gym changing room'.

Sighing again, Jounouchi made his way to the boy's changing room. Ounce there, he called out but saw nobody. _He better not be messing with me_, though Jounouchi as he made his way deeper inside. Suddenly, he was grabbed around the waist and felt kisses being placed down his neck.

"K-Kaiba," Jounouchi stammered trying to keep his voice down in case there were any students around. "N-not here."

"Shh," said the CEO, his breath tickling the blonde duelist's ear. "Here, now."

"N-no," Jounouchi tried protesting, but could feel himself melting as Kaiba's long fingers trailed under his baggy uniform top.l He didn't want this, not when someone could walk in and see him. "What if someone sees us?"

"They won't," Kaiba said and pulled down Jounouchi's pants.

"K-Kaiba, ya jerk, I said no," Jounouchi growled as much as he could while still whispering.

The cold CEO said nothing, but responded by running a finger down Jounouchi's shaft.

He gasped in surprise and moaned. Then, he quickly covered hsi mouth with his hands. _Was that me_? Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock. Did he always make those kind of noises?

"See, you like it, mutt." Kaiba's voice, though cold, was laced with lust and danger. It made goosebumps form all over Jounouchi's exposed skin and shivered.

"No!" Jounouchi started thrashing against Kaiba's hold, but the brunette only held tighter. "Let me go!"

"Stops struggling, you'll break something."

Jounouchi gave one big thrust and was gree, but Kaiba quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up agaisnt the mirror.

"I'll let you go when I get my money back. You want me to let you go? Then quit fighting me."

Jounouchi stopped, frozen. He could feel the rage and anger rolling off the one holding him and there were so many emotions swirling in Kaiba's usual cold blue eyes. Jounouch lowered his head defeated for now. "H-hai."

"Turn around," Kaiba ordered, "I want you to see yourself when I make you cum."

Jounouchi obeyed shaking. He saw his face and Kaiba's in the mirror, the sigh of Kaiba's fierce overpowering ice blue eyes and his own defeated dog-like expression reminded him of a dream he once had after the first time Kaiba had defeated him. It seemed Kaiba would always win against him.

He stared at his face, every lust filled and pleasurable twitch, with a dull feeling inside. And the look he had when Kaiba pushed inside him and hit his prostate was so sinful that it broke him Was he really this wanton? Jounouchi didn't want this anymore. No matter how strong the blonde was, he couldn't thake this sort of emotional pain. He didn't need to stoop to these levels to get what he wanted.

"Why?" Jounouchi aske din the gym shower once it was all over letting the water wash away his sins.

"Why what?" said Kaiba from just outside the door.

"Why are ya sweet ta me one minute and cruel ta me tha next?" Jounouchi asked, voice cracked.

There was silence for a few minutes in which Jounouchi didn't he'd get and answer, then...

"Because I'm in love with you."

It was so quiet Jounouchi almost didn't hear it. His eyes widened and his heart began to pound hard in his chest. He got out of the shower and dressed. He walked passed Kaiba and paused whispering, "Ya're a big idiot ya know." Then, he ran.

Kaiba stood frozen, unable to go after his dog, a heart shaped charm held tightly in his clenched fist.

**Next Week's Final Exams, so Review, and I can update faster. ^^ **

**--Zee ;)**


	9. Everything Reminds Me of My Dog

**Woot! Update, yay! Okay, not much left to this story, but hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 -- Everything Reminds Me of My Dog**

Jounouchi ran far and fast until he reached his ran down apartment. He didn't care that his hair was still wet or that people were staring at him or that he was holding back tears that threatened to fall and kept swallowing the lump in his throat that just wouldn't go away. He just wanted to get away from Kaiba and his teasing that made him mad and his touched that fueled his passion, his rare kindness that left him confused. All of it was driving him crazy, he just wanted to be free.

The blonde rushed right into his apartment and pass a very surprised Mr. Jounouchi. He did stop until he made it to his room where he slammed the door behind him. For a few minutes was calm, not a sound or thought through out the apartment. Suddenly, though, a load bang was heard fallowed by crashing and loud incomprehensible cursing.

Jounouchi was on a rampage. His heart was beating fast and he felt warm. All he could see was read. He destroyed everything in his already littered room. He allowed his torrent of feelings to pour out through his actions. Just as suddenly as it had began, Jounouchi's tantrum stopped. He froze before falling against his door with a thump laying limp like a doll.

On the other side of the door stood Mr. Jounouchi. He'd heard every scream of his son, every crash, and smiled sadly at the door. His heart was in the pit of his stomach and he clenched and unclenched his fists. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't blame the blue eyed CEO for his son's heartache. If only he'd been a better father and not taken things out on his son the few times he'd gotten drunk after the divorce, if only he'd kept a steady job instead of chasing a silly dream, if only he had been smart and not borrowed from those people; Kaiba and his dear son might have had a proper romance.

_It's all my fault_, Mr. Jounouchi told himself. _How do I make this right_?

* * *

The younger Kaiba found his brother staring blankly at his lap top in his office at Kaiba Corp. His fingers weren't moving, and if Mokuba didn't know any better, he would have take his brother for a statue with how shallow the brunette's breathing was and how still he was. His face showed no emotion and all Mokuba could see in his brother's eyes was the reflected screen.

"Seto," whispered Mokuba.

Silence was the only answer he received. Mokuba sighed, his chest felt heavy in sympathy with his elder brother. "You lost him, didn't you?"

Suddenly, Kaiba stood slamming his hands on his desk. There was a dangerous silence in which Mokuba stood afraid of his brother's anger. That was until he noticed Kaiba's arms shaking.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked taking a step closer.

Kaiba fell back into his char burying his face in his hands. He didn't cry, no, he wasn't the sort to cry. He was angry at himself for doing something so stupid. Why had he though he could keep Jounouchi for himself? Why did he think he could make the rebellious blonde love him? Because he was Kaiba Seto, that's why. He shouldnt' have given into his lust. He shouldnt' have gone soft. If Kaiba had really wanted Jounouchi to pay him back, he could have found another way. But Kaiba was a protective man. When he found something of importance to him, he'd do anything to keep it safe and with the blonde - just like his brother, his company, and his dueling title that he'd lost to Yuugi - he would wipe out anything that threatened Jounouchi. However, wasn't this obsession with the blonde be just another failure like the title of King of Games? Was he starting to loose his touch? No, it couldn't be? He had to forget about the stupid blonde and get back on the ball.

But his heart hurt too much to get up right now. For just today, he wanted to stay in his own little world. For just today, he didn't want to hide the anquish and hurt and all the other feelings he always kept in the deepest vault of his heart, locked.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and lifted his head turning it until his cold blue empty eyes met caring gray ones.

"Seto," said Mokuba, his voice soft and loving and laced with worry, "it'll be alright."

"Hnn," was the only response Kaiba gave.

Mokuba sighed. "You know that if you can't stay like this forever."

"Hnn." Yes, he knew he couldn't wallow like this forever. A small head joined the small hand on his shoulder. A whispered voice said, small and sweet," Please don't go back to how you were when Yuugi beat you."

Kaiba lifted a hand and ruffled the black mop of hair on his shoulder. They both stayed silent for a few minutes more before Kaiba gently pushed his brother away. "Do you want to go out to eat?"

Mokuba smiled. "Okay, I want Italian."

"Alright, watch t.v. for a while, I need to get some work done," Kaiba said placing his fingers over the keyboard.

"Okay," and the younger Kaiba ran over to the large couch in Kaiba's office, the couch that his puppy had laid on singing songs in his head as he typed only few days ago.

Kaiba sighed inwardly. He knew his younger brother was right. Just because he was rejected didn't mean his whole life had to stop. He tried to romanticize the blonde, it wasn't his fault that Jounouchi was too stupid to see how great it was being the lover of the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Though, Jounouchi wasn't really his lover. Sure they'd had sex, but they had never made love.

Oh well, at least he got to be Jounouchi's first. Yet, even with that thought, he couldn't keep the bitterness down as he was constantly being plagued with reminders of his lost dog.

He tried to keep thoughts of the blonde away by working. He had a lot to do. The money he had used to buy Jounouchi was still unaccounted for and he had to cover it up. He had never really intended on getting the money back from Jounouchi. Now that the blonde was gone, he didn't expect to see him again outside of school and duel contests, so he wouldn't chase after the dog.

After another hour of working, Kaiba shut down his lap top and head toward the door before stopping and turning his head toward the large couch. "Mokuba."

The smaller Kaiba obediently jumped up from the couch turning off the t.v. and making his way over to his brother.

"Do you want to call the limo?"' Kaiba asked his brother.

The younger Kaiba smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah."

Kaiba handed him his cell phone and watched amused as Mokuba ordered the limo to pick them up. As soon as they walked out of Kaiba Corp., the limousine was poised and waiting for drive them wherever their hearts desired.

They ate comfortably, the conversation mainly coming from Mokuba. He was slightly upset when his brother only ordered a pizza and they had a small dispute over the younger's eating habits. Otherwise, they had a peaceful time, no thoughts of the blonde plaguing Kaiba's mind. That was until Kaiba got a phone call.

"Kaiba Seto here," Kaiba said into the phone irritated.

"Mr. Kaiba," said an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Kaiba growled suspicious.

"Do you know where you dog is?"

Kaiba scrunched up his eyebrows slightly in confusion. Dog? "What are you talk-"

But there was only a dial tone to meet his question. They'd hung up while he was still talking!

The CEO closed his phone still confused and now angered. Dog? Dog. Kaiba let the word sink in. He didn't own a dog.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked startled when his brother had stood up suddenly.

"They took my mutt!" exclaimed Kaiba furious.

Mokuba stared wide eyed and horrified before his expression turned to one of determination. "Then got get him back, big brother."

Kaiba nodded and left the restaurant not bothering to get in the limo. No, he did not run, he knew exactly where he was going, though, his steps were brisk and faster than normal. He'd get his dog back.

* * *

There was a knock on Jounouchi's door. He didn't register it at first, but after a few minutes, he lifted his head and looked at the door. When the second knock came, he made his way to the door in a zombie like state. Slowly, he opened the door just a crack enough to see his father's face.

"Come out now, Katsuya," said his father.

Jounouchi only shook his head slowly and started to close the door.

Mr. Jounouchi's face grew angry and he put a hand on the door pushing it open. "Katsuya, I want ya' to stop this. There's a friend for ya' in the living room, now go and meet him."

Jounouchi didn't want to, he still wanted to lay on his bed and wallow in his thoughts and emotions. However, the look on his father's face made him come to the light if even for a second. He was guy and knew he should be strong and deal with his problems like a real man. The blonde sighed and moved pass his father heading to the living room.

He had expected to see Yuugi or Honda sitting on the couch, but instead, the slightly tanned ex-pharaoh was sprawled across the couch as if he owned it. Jounouchi sighed supposing old habits didn't die fast. At one time Atemu _had_ owned everything.

"Hey, Atemu," Jou said referring to the ex-pharaoh.

Atemu looked over at the blonde and smiled. "Jou."

Jounouchi wrung his hands together nervously. "Was there somethin' ya' wanted?"

Atemu gotup and walked over to the blonde duelist crossing his arms. "Yuugi's been worried about you," he said, "and so have I. Is there something wrong?"

The blonde looked away, his eyes staring off into the distance. "Nothing's wrong."

"I don't believe you. There's something going on between you and Kaiba. What is it?"

The glare in the ex-pharaoh's red eyes made Jounouchi want to spill everything, but he shook his head. "It's nothing!"

The force Jounouchi put into shaking his head had made the collar around his neck jingle loudly.

Atemu glared. "What's that?"

Jounouchi put a hand to his neck and looked down becoming interested in his feet.

There was a long uncomfortable silence in which jounouchi refused to look up at the Egyptian. The next thing he knew, he was being wrestled to the ground, and hand clawing at the red collar around his neck.

Though Jounouchi was taller, the ex-pharaoh really did have the strength of a son of Ra. Atemu eventually succeeded in slipping the collar off and held it up to the light. It was a very expensive looking collar. The material was a soft leather as not to irritate the skin too much, and there were five real diamonds circling it. Hanging from four of the diamonds where little silver charms: a bone, a dragon, a little dog, and a money sign.

"Who gave this to you?" Atemu inquired, voice stern.

The blonde snatched his collar back and pushed the other off from him scrambling to his feet. "Kaiba," he answered holding the collar tightly to his chest.

"Are you two together, because if you are, we won't be mad?"

Jounouchi lowered his head. "No."

"You're short one char," Atemu pointed out.

The blonde sighed. "He said he loved me."

"Kaiba said that?"

Jounouchi nodded. "It's weird to think he'd say something like that to me of all people, the cold hearted prick."

"And how do you fell, Jou?" ashed Atemu.

"Confuzed. He hurt me, but he tries to make it up. It was such a terrible thing he did, but I can't help but feel...I don't know. How can I ever forget about that?"

Atemu suddenly grew angry and his eyes narrowed. "What did he do? I'll mind crush him if you want, Jou."

Jounouchi shook his head. "I think it's time for ya' ta leave."

"But, Jou..."

The blonde gritted his teeth. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Kaiba hadn't come to get him yet, he wasn't sure if he would. And the more Jounouchi thought about it, the more he figured Kaiba was lying to him about the whole love thing.

"If ya won't leave then I will," he said before grabbing a jacket and slamming the door behind him.

Air. Fresh air. The night's pure clean air. Jounouchi breathe in the wonderful air feeling better already just being out of the apartment. He started walking, no particular destination in mind.

Kaiba had always been a jerk to him, and Jounouchi couldn't think of why he had thought the rich snob would ever be nice. This whole entire thing must have just been a big joke to Kaiba. But, then why had Kaiba bought him in the first place?

What a curel joke!

Jounouchi stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk angrily through the alleys. After five minutes of aimless walking, the teenage duelist began to feel uneasy. He kept looking out of the corners of hies eyes. Where those shadows moving? He felt as if he was being stalked. Was it Kaiba? No, that was stupid. Kaiba would just march right up to him and pull him away while ignoring the blonde's pleas to let go. Either that or the blue eyed CEO would have someone else do it. But, these presences didn't feel like security. They felt as if they had dangerous intentions.

"Who's there?" Jounouchi asked into the night.

Nothing moved. Nothing spoke.

"This isn't funny! Who eva' ya' are, ya' betta get out 'ere now, or else I'll pummel ya'. Don't think I'm kidding."

Jounouchi was scared. There was no hiding it. He was shaking and his voice cracked at the end of each sentence. Being kidnapped was no longer a hypothetical scenario. He'd been kidnapped once and almost a second time. Jounouchi wasn't up for a third attempt.

_Please let it be a dog, please let it be a dog_, the blonde prayed over and over again. He started back for the apartment presuming that Atemu had left by now and that his dad was probably worried where he was. Jounouchi walked briskly; he felt he had to. When he reached just in sight of the apartment, he froze.

Wallking at a faster rate than normal toward Jonouchi's apartment door was none other than Kaiba Seto. The blonde's eyes grew wide and he wondered what the brunette was doing there. Quickly, he hid behind a corner not wanting to be seen.

There was a sad hysterical look somewhere in the CEO's eyes that made Jounouchi's heart drop. "Kaiba," he whispered just before a hand clasped over hism outh and he was pulled into the shadows. The last thing he saw was Kaiba's ice blue eyes turn in his direction as if he'd heard him.

* * *

"Let me go!" Jounouchi yelled when he was forced against a wall finally freed from the gag.

He had had a towel stuffed in his mouth before he could give any incantation that he had bee abducted and then, just as quickly, blind folded. The blonde had tried struggling, but his capture (or captures, he'd thought he'd heard more than one pair of feet) were stronger. Then they tied him up and threw him in what he thought was probably the trunk of a car.

When he had finally been freed of all handicaps, he found that he was in a warehouse of sorts. It was small, there was only a long main hall that led to a small storage room where Lady Rouge and half a dozen bodyguards stood just behind a tall blonde haired man with glasses who stood beside a wheel chair with and golder man who shared the same features.

"You were right, Lady Rouge. This one does have some delicatable featrues if only a little rough," said the tall blonde man.

Lady Rouge grinned and Jounouchi glared at her. Just the sight of the red lady made the blonde duelist want to launch himself at her and attack like a rabid dog.

"Don't you think it would be a waste not to keep him father?" asked the blonde guy with glasses to the man in the wheelchair.

The elder man nodded and grinned evilly at Jounouchi.

"Then lets have a little fun," said the son and snapped his fingers. Jounouchi felt his arms being pinned above his head and a click. One of the bodyguards holding him and cuffed his hands to the wall. He tried to wiggle free, but could only get a couple feet from the wall. When they cuffed his feet, spread eagle, that distance was cut in half.

To say Jounouchi was scared would be an understatement; he was absolutely terrified. He felt there was a chance he might even wet himself. This was the third time he'd been in this situation. As they said, the third time's the charm, and Jounouchi didn't believe luck was on his side. This time, he didn't think Kaiba would be there to save him.

Another guard was approaching him now. He had a needle in his hand. Its point glittered menacingly at Jounouchi.

"W-what is that?" Jounouchi stammered, eyes wide.

"Just something to make you feel better, Jounouchi-kun," teased Lady Rouge.

_Oh, Ra_! Jounouchi started to struggle again, but was held down by more guards. The needle crept closer and closer and closer until it pressed into his skin. Jounouchi closed his eyes as he felt liquid enter his blood stream. His body grew warm and he looked at the people before him, his eyes blurry and blank. All he could feel was heat.

_Kai...ba_.

* * *

**Read and Review, because they make me happy. ^^**

**--Zee;)**

* * *


	10. Puppy Love

**Yay, edited, and thanks to all who have reviewed so far. There's a lemon in here that I hope you enjoy, cause I enjoyed typing it (though I was falling asleep at the time so it made have just been caused by need of sleep) Anyways, please enjoy chapter 10. ^^**

**Chapter 10 -- Puppy Love**

"Jounouchi." Kaiba's voice floated through the cool night air. He'd thought he'd seen the blonde ruffled hair out of the corner of his eye, but saw nothing when he turned.

The door suddenly opened and Kaiba felt something clash into him. Looking down, he was met with the crimson eyes of the ex-pharaoh. The crimson eyes narrowed when they met Kaiba's blue ones.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" asked Atemu with a slight edge to his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," was Kaiba's response. "Where's the mutt?"

"He left a while ago," answered looking away.

Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed in worry and he looked down the alley he'd thought he'd seen the blonde in. "Shit!"

Atemu faced the brunette again alarmed. "What is it?"

Kaiba frowned. "You know I hate to ask, however, I may need to borrow you."

"Why?"

"The mutt got himself dog-napped."

""What! Of course I'll help you. I will do what I can."

Something shiny in the alley caught Kaiba's attention and he started walking to it, Atemu at his heels. There, still as expensive looking as the day Kaiba had bought it, was Jounouchi's collar. The CEO bent down and picked it up rubbing the address between his fingers. There was a pang in his chest and he tried to hold a lump in his throat down.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. wasn't allowed to cry. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. was also not suppose to fall in love. And yet he had. So when he felt his muscles spasm and shake he mentally slapped himself. This was no time to show weakness. He had to be strong to find his puppy. It was his fault Jounouchi had left in the first place. He could cry after he had the blonde back in his arms.

"Kaiba."

The blue eyed teen pocketed the collar and turned to the ex-pharaoh, face controlled and cold .

"Why is it you're going after Jounouchi? If you are just using him then I won't allow it. He is one of Yuugi's dear friends as well as mine. I may not have as much power as when I reigned as pharaoh, but I still have enough to take care of my friends, Kaiba."

Kaiba turned a freezing glared on Atemu's threat. "I though years equaled wisdom, but you seem to disprove that theory Yami no Yuugi. If I didn't care, why would I be standing here asking you to help me?"

There was silence from the other in the alley, his mouth in an 'oh' shape. Then Atemu started to grin. "I understand now, though I don't like the way you've handled whatever has befallen between you two."

"I'm glad we've cleared this up. Now, cam you tell me where those kidnappers have taken my pup?"

Still grinning, Atemu said, "This way."

* * *

"Huhn...mmmm."

"He likes that, yes

"Uh...no. Please no." Jounouchi was warm and being tortured. They kept touching him with sticks and feathers and toys. He didn't know what to do. His body was quivering and there was a tightening feeling in his stomach. Somehow his shirt had been torn in half and was hanging only by his shoulders. His pants and boxers were around his ankles giving Lady Rouge, the two blondes, and bodyguards a free show of his privates.

_Oh Ra, what kind of messed messed up people are they_!

Jounouchi moved his hazel gaze to the onlookers. Lady Rouge had a hand over her mouth seemingly disgusted by the scene before her, but not doing anything to stop it, and her bodyguards just looked indifferent. The elder blonde man in the wheelchair had an intense blue gaze on Jounouchi that made him feel dirty. As for the son, well, he was the one conducting the torture.

"Why do you be for me to stop? You seem to quite enjoy yourself," said the son running a feather across one of Jounouchi's nipples with a white gloved a hand. Gloves -- like he'd get dirty if he was to touch Jounouchi skin to skin.

"You should be glad we didn't kill you on the spot." The son placed his lips close to Jounouchi's ear and whispered, "Be grateful that my father find you enticing enough to even consider worthy, hmm, let some of that built up frustration he has out on."

Built up frustration? _Oh no, I'm going to get raped again_, Jounouchi cried to himself. It seemed to the blonde duelist that his fate was to always be forced under another man he hated. Well, technically he didn't really hate Kaiba and he'd much rather preferred being under Kaiba's toned young and pale body rather than this slightly overweight old man starring at him like a pervert. Where was that horny moneybags when he needed him?

"Adell," called the wheelchaired man and his son stopped.

His son, Adell, nodded and two bodyguards freed Jounouchi then pushed him to the ground chest down and bum sticking in the air. Jounouchi could hear the rickety movements of the wheelchair as the elder was helped up and he squeezed his eyes shut. Sure his body was burning to be touched, but not like this, Jounouchi didn't want this.

_Oh Ra, oh Ra, oh Ra! Someone please help me_.

* * *

Kaiba and Atemu arrived just as the once wheelchaired man was undoing his pants. Anger rose in the CEO's chest at the scene before him. No one touched his puppy like that but him. Without another thought, Kaiba ran up tot he old man and pulled him sharply by the collar.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

The old man only stared into the brunette's cold eyes with fright trembling and muttering out incomprehensible sentences. Fed up with the word lacking man,he threw him to the ground. He was satisfied when he heard the man yell in pain. Then, there was a click at his head and he turned around to see the man's son.

"You really shouldn't have come here," warmed Adell, gun to Kaiba's head.

"You have something of mine."

"Really? What, that slutty dog. He was getting all riled up just by feathers. Now why would you want something like that?"

Kaiba turned his head to the blonde duelist who was now being helped up by Atemu, two guards unconscious on the floor beside him. The blonde was sweating and red. His face was blushed and hazel eyes glazed over as he looked at Kaiba. There was drool sliding from the corner of his mouth and pre-cum leaking from the tip of his shaft opening.

"K-kaiba," said Jounouchi, his voice strained and heated.

Kaiba growled and swung his arm around knocking the gun from Adell's hand. He brought his other arm around and swung it at Adell's pretty face causing the blonde to fall to the ground cupping his now swollen cheek.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?!" Kaiba's face was showing the most emotion it ever had all contorted in anger. His blue eyes seemed to almost be ablazed with hot blue flames. He seemed to almost reflect the blue eyes white dragon he so cherished at the moment.

Adell got up cautiously from the floor still cupping his cheek. "What does it matter to you? If the media was to find out what you've been doing with this blondie, they'd surely have your company plummeting to the ground."

"Are you threatening me? Who are you anyways?" asked the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"My father was the one who was promised_ that_, I'm simply doing his bidding," answered Adell. "Now then, if you could be so kind as to leave, we won't have any problems."

"We already have a problem. Jounouchi is _not_something to be bought," Kaiba said and meant it.

"And yet you bought him, Kaiba-_kun_," sneered the blonde son.

"We have a bussiness deal, which does not concern you," said Kaiba matter-of-factly.

Adell chuckled. "A business deal that involves being your screwing sack every night? Really now, what's the difference between you and me?"

Kaiba was well aware of the bodyguards circling closer, but paid them no mind as Atemu could easily take care of them. He also could feel the hazel eyes of Jounouchi on him being held up only by Atemu's back. It angered Kaiba that men like this would be so underhanded as to use such cheating means of stealing and kidnapping and molesting. Kaiba felt like such a hypocrite. He could remember the days when he would do such underhanded things as those to get what he wanted without a second thought. That was until he'd encountered Yuugi and his gang that included the blonde. After failing to get Mokuba back, he realized he didn't want to use kidnapping and threatening suicide to achieve his means, he'd use honorable ways, he wouldn't cheat to get why he wanted any longer. And then he had to go and rape the mutt.

The CEO sighed. "There is a major differnce between use, but I have no need to explain it to you. Now let us leave peacefully before you're found out."

"What do you mean? No one is going to come here. I believe you should leave if you don't want a bullet in your head. You and," Adell wiggled a finger at Atemu, "your little friend."

Kaiba smirked. "I'm Kaiba Seto, I don't run into situations unprepared."

"Adell," called the father now seated back in his wheelchair. His face was contorted in horrified realization.

"Wh-what is it father? " Adell asked pulling.

"The police will be here any minute now. I'm glad you told me who you where, I definitely know they'll find something to charge you with now.

Adell's eyes widened. "Y-you'll get in trouble too."

"Do you want to take that chance?" Suddenly there were sirens and Kaiba smirked. "You better hurry, they are already looking for the people with names in the underground auctions, Mr. Adell Wilkensin Sr. and Jr."

"H-how...?"

"Those are your true names, correct? I traced those fake names you use at the auction two a small company that I very big percentage of stock from under another name. I believe I was just thinking of withdrawing from your company now that it is starting to fall behind."

"N-no," protested Wilkensin Sr., the bodyguards backing off.

"If you're going to cheat your way into more money for your failing company then make sure you don't become the enemy of one of youre more generous investors." The sirens were getting louder. "If you want to get out, you better get a move on."

"Shit!" exclaimed Adell Jr. grabbing his father's wheelchair and headed out.

Mentally, Kaiba sighed in relief. He hadn't thought it would work. As Lady Rouge, the Wilkensins, and the bodyguards hurried to evacuate, Kaiba made his way to Jounouchi. He pulled his away from Atemu and looked into his eyes. The hazel orbs were still blurred over with the drugs he'd been injected with, but he seemed to be coming around. Though Jounouchi wasn't exactly light, Kaiba picked him up in his arms bridal style.

"Will he be alright?" Atemu asked as they headed out the warehouse to meet Bakura, Marik, and Honda on motorcycles with police sirens on them.

"I'll take care of him," Kaiba assured.

Atemu nodded and climbed on the back of Honda's bike. Honda was giving Kaiba an unsure glare at the scened of his flushed and bedraggled friend and the CEO. The other two just had knowing smirks as they were both two smart cookies.

There was silence as the motorcycles started up when Honda stopped and asked, "Why did you come here for him?" Kaiba hadn't allowed Atemu to tell the others all of what had happened when they'd called them for back up.

Kaiba just glared with ice blue eyes and said, "I like to keep my weaknesses safe," before turning on his heel and walking away. His limo was probably waiting for him at the end of the docks.

* * *

Jounouchi woke up in Kaiba's bed. He felt groggy and somehow unsatisfied. What had happened to him? He got up and headed toward the door. Maybe some water could help him recollect his memories. SUddnely, he noticed he was wearing a robe and it was opened, so he took a moment to tie it close. Just then, Kaiba walked in and all Jounouchi's memories came rushing back. With a quick swing he launched his fist at the unsuspecting CEO.

Kaiba stumbled back catching himself on the door. "W-what was that for, pup?"

Jounouchi glared at Kaiba angrily. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

The CEO just stared at the blonde incredulously.

Jounouchi's insides were on fire with rage. Kaiba had been such a prick to him He'd treated him like a dog, nothing but a toy for him to play with and break. Then he would o those nice things and save him so many times. He felt his anger and hatred burn down to only embers becoming gratitude and maybe a little of something else. He walked closer to Kaiba who was still on guard that he wouldn't he wouldn't get punched again, and wrapped his arms around the brunett.

"Mutt?" said Kaiba, his breath playing against the other's ear.

"Why didn't you come back for me right away?"

Kaiba pushed Jounouchi away from his. "You should be free. There's no point in keeping you leashed up anymore when you don't want to be here."

Though Kaiba's voice was cold, Jounouchi could detect sadness in it and longing. "Why?"

"I'm not one to show emotions."

"Like that ain't obvious."

Kaiba glared at him, but kept going, I gave you an invitation into my heart and you declined it. You can leave whenever you feel up to it; consider your debt cancelled."

Just as Kaiba was about to turn and leave, Jounouchi grabbed his arm. "I never declined you."

The blue eyes hardened. "You left."

"Well, what was I supposta do? That was one messed up ways of professing your undying love for me, forcibly screwing me in front of a mirror in the boy's changing room. Geeze."

"Would you accpet if I did it in a more romantic fashion?"

Jounouchi blushed and took a few steps away from the blue eyed CEO. "M-maybe."

Kaiba suddenly grabbed the blonde and pulled them chest to chest wrapping one arm around Jounouchi's waist. His free hand came up to pull the blonde's chin so that his ice blue smoldering eyes could star intently into confused and nervous hazel. He moved his hand away once he was certain Jounouchi wouldn't look away and entwined it with one of the blonde's.

"Jounouchi Katsuya..."

The blonde duelist's breath hitched in his throat at the huskiness of the CEO's voice. The way he said his name made shivers run up his spine. He couldn't look away from those blue eyes, they were memorizing. It was liek there was a spell casted in the room and Jounouchi was falling under it.

"...i love you," finished Kaiba. Then, he lowered his head slowly to the other's.

_Jounouchi's_heart was beating rapidly, faster and faster, as Kaiba's lips came closer to his. When they met, it was like fireworks going off in his head and he thought : _Maybe I could give this a chance. Maybe all my hatred for him was just confused attraction. There's a lot we'll hafta get through and he'll hafta work hard ta make up for that first night, but, sure, I could fall for Kaiba Seto_. The thought was so strange that Jounouchi couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Kaiba pulled away and smiled as well seeing that the blonde was smiling. "Your response, pup?"

"Mmm, if I say yes, will you take it slow?"

"If you wish, yes."

"Okay," Jounouchi agreed, "then I accept."

Suddenly, he felt himself be lifted up and placed on the bed. "Yo, yeah, Kaiba, stop. I thought were were gonna take it slow."

"I will go slow," Kaiba promised opening Jounouchi's robe.

"This isn't going slow, idiot!"

"You're unsatisfied from those drugs still, right?"

Jounouchi blinked then looked down at his lap where his manhood was standing proud already. _Probably has been for a while, the traitor_, Jounouchi thought giving in. If it hadn't been the dissatisfaction while on the drugs, Kaiba's kiss and confession certainly could have done it.

Kaiba started at Jounouchi's forehead sweeping away the blonde bangs lightly and pressing a loving kiss to it. Then he kissed both of Jounouchi's cheeks causing Jounouchi to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothin' just feels silly," said Jounouchi.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's okay, keep going," said Jounouchi smiling. The silly kisses on his face made him think that this was their first time and neither was sure what to do. Though it wasn't their first time having sex, Jounouchi figured it sort of made sense since it was their first time make love. There was suddenly a warm feeling in Jounouchi's stomach like fluttering wings that lurched with each new kiss Kaiba pressed to his face.

The brunette trailed butterfly kiss across Jounouchi's cheeks not touching his lips yet. He wanted to tease his pup, yet make sure he felt all the love he had for him. Finally, when Kaiba couldn't find any skin on the blonde's face that he hadn't kissed, he pressed their mouths together lightly slowly deepening it. His puppy reacted placing one hand on the CEO's place shoulder and pressing upwards. Kaiba ran his tongue along the others asking for entrance and was almost instantly giving permission. He let his tongue lazily search around the blonde's crevice before poking Jounouchi's tongue to come and play. They kissed like that for a while before Kaiba broke the kiss and started nipping down the blonde's neck leaving hickey's starting to quicken the pace.

When Kaiba came to the tanned chest, he immediately attacked the pink buds latching his mouth onto the left and pinching the other with his hand while entwining his free hand with that of his new boyfriend. Boyfriend, they CEO liked the sound of that and he played it over again and again as he sucked on the blonde switching sides every few seconds. Once Jounouchi gave out a loud pleasurable moan, Kaiba left the now hardened nipples and kissed a trail down Jounouchi's abdomen until he reached his boyfriend's member. Kaiba sat up in between the blonde's legs and stared intently into Jounouchi's eyes before moving his hands up and down the organ switching between kneading, squeezing, and rubbing.

Jounouchi moaned and growled and mewled and barked at Kaiba's actions. The fact that Kaiba was looking at him so intently not once looking down at his menstruations just made the blonde hotter. He could feel pressure building up in his stomach.

"Kai...ba."

Still not looking away from the blonde, Kaiba lowered himself and engulfed the other's shaft in his mouth blue eyes piercing straight into Jounouchi's soul as he moved up and down swirling his tongue around and nipping the top when he came up.

"So good," whispered a breathless Jounouchi just before his seed filled the inside of the brunette's mouth.

Kaiba swallowed and moved away from the blonde. He started unbottoning his shirt when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Let me do it," Jounouchi insisted. He felt silly just laying there enjoying everything and wanted to make the other feel good now that this was a mutual thing.

Kaiba nodded and sat back down on the bed leaning back on his hands.

The blonde slowly started unbuttoning Kaiba's shirt kissing at each new patch of skin that was revealed. He slowly pulled the shirt down and over Kaiba's pale shoulder kissing them and down his arms.

"The pants," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi nodded and trailed a hand down Kaiba's chest until he reached his pants and unbuttoned them. He'd yet to give Kaiba a blow job and wasn't sure if he was ready for that, but felt he should do something and looked up and Kaiba questionably.

"Just get on my lap and rub against me," commanded the brunett.

Jounouchi obeyed rubbing both their organs together, the friction making Jounouchi hard again as well as making Kaiba's spring up full force. Kaiba pulled Jounouchi to him for a passion filled kiss as the blonde continued to ride against him. Once the couldn't take it anymore, they broke apart.

"Kaiba, can we do it like this?" Jounouchi asked.

The brunette smirked. "You sure?"

Jounouchi nodded.

"Okay," agreed Kaiba and kissed down Jounouchi before laying back placing his hands on the blonde's hips to help guide.

Jounouchi figured he could handle the pain that he knew was going to come at first and didn't bother with lube. Carefully, he parted his entrance and lowered himself on the brunette. He hissed at the pain and just sat there for a few seconds getting use to it, Kaiba kneading his hips comforting. Once he figured it was safe, he started moving up and down wiggling to get that one spot. Kaiba could see that Jounouchi was having trouble and started to move upwards to meet the blonde's movements angling himself. When they finally succeeded in hitting Jounouchi's sweet spot, the blonde let out a load pleasurable howl.

They kept at this for a while before Kaiba grabbed Jounouchi's organ and began pumping it in rthym which was slow then fast then slow again. Finally, they reached their climax, both announcing them with loud roars.

Kaiba looked up into Jounouchi's hazel eyes still inside the blonde who had yet to get off. He reached a had up and moved a few locks of blonde away from Jounouchi's cheek and caressed it. "Jounouchi, do you remeber saving a man from jumping off a bridge not long after Yuugi first defeated me?"

Jounouchi's cocked his head interested, "Yeah, why."

Kaiba smiled. "That was me, I thought you should know that now matter how many times I've saved you recently from kidnappings and the such, you've actually saved my life. That's when I fell in love with you. I know I can't buy your love, but I don't give in to people easily."

"Cool, I kinda got that already; didn't know about the suicide thing though, but could you stop acting all sentimental right after we do it, its unlike you and makes you sound like you actually have a heart."

"So?"

"Well, it makes me want to go at it again."

Smirking mischeviousely, Kaiba asked, "And why not?"

"I don't have the energy to do it again."

"Sleep pup," said Kaiba and Jounouchi finally rolled off Kaiba and laid down beside him sighing contently.

"There's still butterflies in my stomach, I wonder if this is what they call puppy love."

"You are a puppy, pup, any love you had would be considered puppy love."

"Shut up, Kaiba," Jounouchi said sleepily closing his eyes not really angry about being called a dog anymore.

"Mutt."

"Moneybags."

"Underdog."

"Guy with a dog fetish."

"You're the one you is going to be submitted to it," countered Kaiba.

Jounouchi rolled over. "Fine, you win."

"I knew you'd give into your master," said Kaiba wrapping an arm around Jounouchi's waist.

Slowly, they started drifting off to sleep when a thought occurred to the blonde. "Hey Kaiba, ya know I'm gonna hafta tell my friends abou' this."

"Great," said the brunett sarcastically into the blonde's hair, "well maybe having all of his friends finally dating, Yuugi will get the picture."

"So you've noticed it too?"

"Your master commands you to sleep now, mutt. No more questions."

"Yeah yeah, sweet dreams to ya too, dragon boy."

* * *

Somewhere in the Kaiba mansion, a young teen boy stared into the dark angrily. "If this is how it's going to be from now on, big brother owns me big time." He covered his ears again when another loud howl of pleasure met them. "They're so LOUD!"

**So this was the last chapter**

**Don't worry though, there's an epilogue still to post.**

**Read and Review because they make me happy. ^^**

**-- Zee ;)**


	11. Epilogue

**Huh! Could it be? It's an update in less than a week. Yay! Okay, here's the epilogue. Enjoy. ^^**

**Epilogue**

The sun was shining brightly as Kaiba and Jounouchi made their way down the street walking beside each other, their shoulders brushing every now and then. They made their way into the Motou car shop. Everyone was hanging out there, Yamis and Hikaris, and Honda, and Ootogi. They looked up at the two duelists entering some with smiles others with confused expressions.

"What's the prick doing here?" asked Bakura from his spot in the corner acting as his hikari's chair.

"Bakura," scolded Ryou.

"What? You wanted to know, too," countered Bakura angrily feeling troubled by being reprimanded by his light. He wrapped his arms around the smaller white haired boy and snuggled his head in his hair.

"Don't pout, thief king," said Atemu helping Yuugi with some boxes. "You know perfectly well why he's here."

"Do you know why Kaiba's here?" Yuugi inquired of his dark, violet eyes turning innocently toward the brunette. "Not that I made you being here Kaiba."

The CEO just humphed and looked elsewhere.

Atemu nodded. "I believe Jounouchi said he had something to tell us, that's why we're gathered here."

Jounouchi nodded then turned to the two Egyptians making out in a corner. "And I'll tell you as soon as those two stop sucking face over there."

Immediately, the Egyptians pulled apart looking at the blonde curiously.

"Okay, um, where was I?" Jounouchi said nervously rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You were about to tell us what moneybags was doing here," said Honda.

Jounouchi blushed. "Oh, yeah, um..."

"Puppy," whispered Kaiba encouraging brushing there arms together.

Jounouchi grabbed Kaiba's hand for support letting Kaiba entwine their fingers. He was nervous to tell his friends about his new relationship with the CEO. What if they didn't accept it, him being with Kaiba.

"Mutt, there staring. If you don't start talking I will," threatened the blue eyed duelist.

Jounouchi glared at his boyfriend. He had wanted to tell his friends about him and Kaiba himself. "I'll do it, I'll do it." The blonde turned to his friends, determinations in his hazel eyes.

"Me and Kaiba are kind of dating," Jounouchi blurted out lifting up their entwined hands for emphasis.

There was silence for a few seconds before Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Marik stood up and glomped the new pair of love birds. Kaiba growled and frowned at the hugs he was receiving, but couldn't help feeling happy about it, he'd finally gotten his puppy. As long the the blonde was in reaching distance, he could handle the geek squad that came with him. Jounouchi, on the other hand, took the congratulations with embarrassed, "Oh geez, thanks." The other friends just stood out of the way staring contently.

"So, that's what this little meeting was about?" asked Malik.

"Well, yeah," Jounouchi admitted.

"Then we're off to our room to finish what you interrupted," Marik said taking his hikari's hand and leaving the card shop.

"Yeah, we're leaving, too," Bakura grumbled pulling along a blushing Ryou.

Ootogi nudged Honda and whispered loudly, "Looks like Bakura finally got some."

The white haired Yami growled before slamming the door behind him. Ryou squeaked jumping back before fallowing.

"Think we should leave, too?" asked Ootogi.

"Let's go to the arcades, the girls are waiting," said Honda referring to their girlfriends, and they both left.

Kaiba looked at his watch announcing, "We need to go now, I have a meeting in an hour and we have to drop by the pet store."

Jounouchi looked at his boyfriend curiously. "Are we getting a puppy?"

"No, a cat. It's for Mokuba. Also, I'm allergic to dogs."

The blonde was dumbfounded. "Then why call me one."

Kaiba smirked and patted Jounouchi's head. "Since I can't get a real dog, you'll have to do, pup." The CEO headed for the door. "Besides, you're enough of a problem as it is."

"Why you!"

And so, it was only Atemu and Yuugi. The ex-pharaoh turned to the shorter. "Seems everyone is paired up."

"Yeah, Ootogi and Honda with their girlfriends, and the others are together."

"Everyone but us."

Yuugi looked away. "Yeah, but that's okay. As long as they're happy."

"But are you happy, aibou?" asked Atemu grabbing his hikari's hands and looking deep into those violet eyes.

Yuugi was frozen by Atemu's crimson orbs staring so intently into his. "Y-yes...maybe."

Atemu smiled making Yuugi melt. "A-atemu."

"I came stayed to be with you, Yuugi. I love you. If it would make you happy, would you like to be in a relationship like theirs?"

"It would make me happy to be with you," Yuugi answered smiling at his Yami.

Atemu pulled Yuugi to his chest and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while embracing in the warmth of each other. Yugi lifted his head suddenly and said, "I forgot to ask, but what has been going on with Jounouchi the past few weeks? You said you knew."

Atemu turned away from his hikari turned boyfriend and caught a glimpse of Jounouchi and Kaiba still quarrelling outside through the window. "Well, aibou, how much would you pay for a puppy?"

**Thanks for reading this story so far. It will still be a few weeks before I start posting my new story, which, if you're interested is a Yugioh 5ds AU with Yuusei and Jack. Look forward to it.**

**Read and Review, they make me happy and will get me working on the next story. **

**-- Zee ;)**


End file.
